It's not too late
by Quisty
Summary: A Quall with a difference. Instead of Quistis being sad, it's Squall who's sad because Quistis is happy with Seifer. Problem is that Squall wants Quistis. Bound to be interesting.**FINISHED!** I've been too busy with exams to update! Sorry!
1. Run Away

1 It's not too late  
  
Part one  
  
Q/N: OK, it's official Seiftis and Quall are my two fave types of fanfic. This is a Quall but with a difference, cos instead of Quistis moping over Squall getting with Rinoa, it's gonna be Squall moping over Quistis getting with Seifer. Bound to be entertaining and I'm adding in some lyrics from a few songs that I really love at the moment. This is an R for the simple reason that there's gonna be self-inflicted damage and maybe suicide but it all depends on how I feel. OK story start, now!  
  
  
  
Chapter one Run Away  
  
1.1 Sometimes I feel I've got to  
  
Run away  
  
I've got to  
  
Get away  
  
From the pain you drive in the heart of me  
  
The love we share  
  
Seems to go nowhere  
  
And I've lost my light  
  
I toss and turn can't sleep at night  
  
Once I ran to you  
  
Now I run from you  
  
This tainted love you're giving  
  
I gave you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
1.1.1 Soft Cell/Marilyn Manson – Tainted Love  
  
Squall sat nervously and alone in his room just staring blankly at the wall. He didn't know what to say or how to feel. He'd been so mixed up for the last few weeks. Everything that had been going on around him had been a blur. He hadn't been able to focus on his work or his training. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore. All he wanted to do was run. Run away from Garden and all the problems harboured within it. He didn't know if he could take the pressure or not of being the commander any longer. It was all because of her. It wasn't Rinoa's sudden departure from Garden that had left him so mixed up; it was his dearest friend getting with his rival. He clenched his fists tightly and stood up. Rinoa hadn't wanted to stay at Garden; she had wanted to return home to Timber. Squall had refused to go with her so she went to Timber alone, promptly ending her relationship with Squall before she left. Just after she left though, Quistis had let out about her passionate relationship with none other that Seifer Almasy. They were very much in love and very much involved. Whether they'd slept together or not was another story. Squall walked over to the window and brushed his floppy brown hair out of his eyes. He couldn't just stay in his room until the relationship between Quistis and Seifer ended. He had to get up and get on with his life, even if it meant intervening in their relationship. He was suddenly driven by a deep determination to end Quistis and Seifer for good. Maybe this could be the new driving force in his life. Squall turned and walked out of the door. He walked out of the dormitory and into the Quad. He didn't like the side of him that wanted to make Quistis unhappy. He knew she'd be sad if he split her and Seifer up, so maybe it wasn't a good idea. As he walked down the steps he saw two familiar faces sitting on a bench together, happily holding hands. It was them. Quistis and Seifer. Squall stopped and stepped back a few paces. If he was going to intervene it wasn't going to be now. Through the corner of his eye he could see Seifer gently kissing her cheek. This hurt Squall to see. Despite the way he'd treated Quistis in the past, he still had strong feelings for her, feelings that went way beyond being just friends.  
  
"Squall!" a voice in front of him said. He turned his head and jumped when he saw Selphie's happy-go-lucky face inches away from his.  
  
"Hey Selphie," Squall said as calmly as he could muster in his current predicament. Selphie smiled.  
  
"You doing OK now? We haven't seen you for a while," she asked. Squall nodded.  
  
"I'm doing fine now thanks Selphie," he replied, exchanging his gaze between Selphie and Quistis. Selphie picked onto this and grinned.  
  
"Whatcha looking at Quistis for?" Selphie smirked cheerfully. Squall's gaze snapped back onto Selphie.  
  
"Er…er…" Squall stuttered.  
  
"You're not jealous of her and Seifer now are you?"  
  
"Er…er…"  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Okay, I'll take your silence as a 'yes Selphie I am jealous.'" Selphie smiled as Squall turned bright red. "Oh my gosh you've gone red!" she squealed. "Have I embarrassed you that badly?" Squall bit his lip and said nothing. Selphie squealed even louder and began to jump up and down like a rabbit on steroids.  
  
"What's going on here?" a female voice enquired from behind Squall. Selphie stopped jumping and Squall's whole body went numb. He knew who'd be there to face him if he turned round now.  
  
"Hey Quisty!" Selphie chirped. 'Dammit' Squall thought. 'I knew it'd be her.' [Calm down Squall] a reassuring voice in his head told him. It was Shiva. 'Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? The woman I have just a slight crush on is standing behind me with her bloody boyfriend! I can't be calm!' Squall thought, enraged at Shiva's helpful comment. [You'll never accomplish anything powered by rage] she replied. Squall thought about this carefully. Shiva knew him too well, just like Quistis did. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.  
  
"Hey Selphie, me and Quistis are going into Balamb to look around a bit. Do you and Irvine wanna come along?" Seifer asked, putting one arm around Quistis' waist.  
  
"Hyne," Squall muttered.  
  
"Did you just say something Squall?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Nope, not a word," Squall replied, putting on a false smile to hide how pissed off he was.  
  
"We'd love to come!" Selphie focused her attention on the happy couple once again. "I'll just go get Irvine!" Selphie skipped off to go and find her ruffled cowboy boyfriend.  
  
"What about you Squall? You up for coming?" Seifer asked him. 'Do you think I'd want to be around you while all you're doing is sucking up to Quistis?' Squall thought. [Temper] Shiva reminded him. That was how close he and Shiva were. She acted like his mother. In a way this gave Squall a sense of security, knowing that there'd be someone to talk to, even if she was just in his head for now. Squall pivoted round to face the pair. It was all to sickly sweet for him to bear.  
  
"No sorry I'm way too busy!" he said in the happiest tone he could manage without raising their suspicions.  
  
"Oh no," Quistis said. "We can't just leave Squall out of this. He hasn't been out much since Rinoa left him." Squall smiled. She still cared about him. Quistis left Seifer's side and put her hands on Squall's shoulders. "I'll tell you what, Irvine has invites to a couple of parties this week, we'll bring you along, is that OK?"  
  
"Sounds OK," Squall replied. "What about…"  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis replied, perfectly as usual. "He can't make it. Too much work to do."  
  
"You'll escort Quistis to theses parties for me won't ya Squall?" Seifer asked. Squall was surprised. Did Seifer know what kind of risk he was taking? [What did I tell you?] Shiva said smugly. 'Thanks mother' was Squall's silent sarcastic reply.  
  
"I'll do that for you, sure Seifer," Squall replied. Seifer smiled.  
  
"OK then, See ya round Squall," Seifer walked on past him and beckoned Quistis to follow.  
  
"If you ever need to talk I'll be here," Quistis said, kissing his cheek gently. Squall heard Seifer chuckle as Quistis ran over to him. Squall felt a smug, content smile creep onto his face. Maybe this week wasn't going to be a total loss after all.  
  
  
  
Ooh! Squall is being such a sneaky boy! Let's see if his mean little scheme will come out roses for him in the end. The lyrics are from one of my favourite songs ever. At the time I was thinking of the Marilyn Manson version but either will work. I think I got the lyrics right but if I didn't, well nobody's perfect. See ya for part two soon! 


	2. Are we having fun yet?

1 Part Two  
  
Q/N: Ach, nein! I lent out my Not Another Teen Movie soundtrack so I can't listen to Marilyn Manson or Muse! Yaaah! Ah well I'll just settle for something else. Kosheen…Kosheen sounds good. OK I'm still on my no school high people so don't mind me. Big thankies to SweetCakes who put in the first review! Thank you so much! Anyway, here's part two for all to enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two Are we having fun yet?  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
  
Tired of living like a blind man  
  
Sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you  
  
To say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
To the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
  
Nickelback – How you remind me  
  
Squall casually leaned against the barriers in Garden that overlooked glorious clear rivers of water. He stared up at the ceiling; a peaceful smile played on his face. He was reminding himself of the last time he saw Rinoa…  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Rinoa paced around the room, each step bearing the heavy burden of her growing rage. Where in the world could Squall be? The door opened and Squall stepped in slowly. It didn't look like he particularly cared about what she had to say.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been!" Rinoa cursed. Squall gave her a sideways glance and walked over to the window. "Don't you ignore me!"  
  
"Rin, I have a real bad headache. I've been doing paperwork all bloody day so this had better be important," Squall said, with hints of sheer agitation weaved into his words.  
  
"This is important!" she screamed. "I'm leaving you Squall!" 'Thank hyne for that,' Squall thought. 'You were seriously starting to get on my pissing nerves with your squeaky little whiny voice.' A hyperactive giggle was heard from a corner of Squall's brain. Shiva was pissing herself with laughter at Squall's silent outburst of anger. Squall smirked at his Guardian Force's laughter. "Squall don't smirk at me! This is the end! I'm dumping you!" Rinoa screamed again. 'That's good,' Squall thought. 'Now I won't have to waste my energy dumping you myself.' Shiva's laughter grew louder, and Squall started to believe that maybe Rinoa could hear her.  
  
"I hear you Rin," Squall replied, hesitantly turning round. Rinoa's eyes were filled with tears. She pulled Squall's ring from round her neck and threw it into his hands.  
  
"Take it. I don't want it anymore!" she sobbed. Squall looked at the ring and almost beamed. 'Yes!' he squealed silently. 'I got my ring back!'  
  
"Thanks," he replied blankly. "See ya then." Squall walked straight past her and out of the door. The moment the doors closed he heard Rinoa sob. He never saw her again.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Squall snickered at the way he had behaved that day. It didn't bother him in the slightest that she'd cleared off. His destiny was as a SeeD at Garden. He wanted to stay with his friends, especially a certain Quistis Trepe. He started to walk to the Training Centre. He felt like beating up some monsters. He was in a good mood now, despite the morning's unpleasant event. The moment he got to the entrance he heard a scream and a loud roar emanating from inside the centre. It was bound to be trouble, so Squall armed his Gunblade and ran in to help the troubled person. To Squall's great surprise and horror, it was Quistis who was in distress. Her Save The Queen was sprawled out several metres away from her motionless body.  
  
"Quistis!" Squall called. Quistis slowly sat up, leaning on her elbows. She couldn't move her legs. She turned and looked at the T-Rexaur that had challenged her. 'Shit' Quistis thought. 'This is bad.' A sudden blast of cold air boomed around them, followed by freezing walls of ice that consumed the T-Rexaur's figure. As the ice shattered the T-Rexaur yelped out in agony. Quistis looked in the direction of the attack's origin. It was Shiva, Squall's ever-faithful Guardian Force. Together they were an invincible tag team.  
  
"Squall!" Quistis called out, happy to see his face. Squall's concerned look deepened.  
  
"Where's Seifer?" he asked.  
  
"Seifer had work to do in Balamb so I came in here to train," she replied. Squall didn't look too happy to hear that.  
  
"He left you alone in here? Is he mad!" Squall replied angrily. He was outraged that Seifer had left Quistis by herself in here. Didn't he know how dangerous it could be? If he cared about her that much then Squall stood a pretty good chance of winning her over. "You're both well aware that after last week's incident that no one should enter the Training Centre alone until further notice! Was this your idea or his?"  
  
"It was…it was…" Quistis hesitated. She knew Squall was concerned about her safety but if he heard that it was Seifer's idea then he'd hit the roof. "It was my idea," she said eventually.  
  
"Don't give me that shit Quistis I know you're lying," Squall replied. Maybe Squall knew Quistis better than she thought he did. "I know it was Seifer's idea. It's so damn obvious that bastard would do something this stupid."  
  
"Squall please don't think too badly of him," Quistis pleaded. "He thought I'd be strong enough on my own, and he had SeeD work to do in Balamb. Ask Fujin and Zell! They went with him!"  
  
"One more time Shiva," Squall said to his Guardian Force.  
  
[Encore en fois] Shiva said, her heavenly voice echoing through the centre. She unleashed Diamond Dust one last time on the T-Rexaur before it turned tail and ran. Squall then approached Quistis' battered body.  
  
"You went against my orders Quistis," he said solemnly. "I enforced those orders to prevent people like you getting hurt. I don't want any of my friends hurt." Squall had learnt to value the company of his friends since Rinoa departed. He relied on them now. He also cared about them, maybe too much in some cases. Quistis looked up at Squall.  
  
"I…I…didn't mean to go against your order Squall," she replied quietly. "Thank you for rescuing me. You're a good friend." Squall looked down at her and sighed. He folded his arms and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. He then knelt down and picked her up.  
  
"I'll get you to the Infirmary," he said. Quistis nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Squall smiled as he watched her breathe steadily. He looked towards the entrance of the Training Centre and made his way to the Infirmary.  
  
~~***~~  
  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night  
  
To hear you breathe  
  
By my side  
  
And although sleep leaves me behind  
  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
  
And now our bed feels oh so cold  
  
My hands feel empty  
  
No one to hold  
  
I can sleep what side I want  
  
It's not the same with you gone  
  
Oh if you'd come home  
  
I'll let you know that  
  
All you want  
  
Is right here in this room  
  
All you want  
  
And all you need  
  
Is sitting here with you  
  
All you want  
  
Dido – All you want  
  
Squall gently spun the rose in his fingers as he made his way to the Infirmary. Quistis had been unwell since the attack in the Training Centre so he was going to see how she was doing. As he stood outside the door he took a deep breath. [Keep your confidence up] Shiva reassured her nervous 'foster son.' Squall didn't have a real mother but in his eyes Shiva was just as good as a real mother. She was kind, caring, sometimes annoying and quite controlling. Squall stepped into the Infirmary and was greeted by Dr Kadowaki.  
  
"Squall!" Dr Kadowaki said, obviously pleased that he had turned up when he did. "You're here to see Quistis I assume?" Squall nodded. She led him through as a sudden sense of déjà vu hit Squall. He'd been in this situation before. But he had been the one in the Infirmary and she had been the one coming to see him. This had been just after the fight that had given him the permanent scar across his face. He looked at her lying there and watched her smile as he entered. He sighed hopelessly, but smiled at the same time. She pulled herself up and he came and sat next to her.  
  
"Still not quite better yet?" Squall said, flaunting the flower in her face and allowing her to take it shyly. She smiled at him, causing Squall to flush slightly. He wasn't quite used to being this close to her. This was all so new to him. Feeling love in this manner on the other hand was no new sensation…  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Rinoa sat happily with Squall, yapping on about goodness knows what. At the time Squall wasn't paying her much attention. His eyes were focused on the paperwork in front of him, and his mind lay focused on the amount of time he had left to complete all of it. This paperwork pile made the battle against Ultimecia seem like a playtime game. He'd rather be fighting than filling out all this crap.  
  
"Hey Squall, hey Rinoa," a friendly voice said in front of them.  
  
"Quistis!" Rinoa squealed happily. Squall shuddered at the sound of her high-pitched irritating voice. He flicked his gaze up from his paperwork for a second, then took a double take. It was Quistis. Squall felt himself blush from surprise. He didn't understand why he was blushing so much. A case of misunderstood attraction? Or was it a case of hidden love? As Quistis continued her conversation with Rinoa his mind became more and more clear on the details. What he felt for Quistis was way beyond being just being friends. That much he understood. As she turned to leave, Squall felt himself willing her to stay long, to not only keep him from speaking with Rinoa, but to keep him company.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Quistis clung onto the rose tightly, but not tightly enough to get her hurt by the protruding thorns form its stalk. She looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Squall," she said finally. "Thank you for coming to see me so frequently."  
  
"Er…I haven't been annoying you too badly have I?" Squall asked, slowly growing embarrassed. Maybe he'd been too considerate.  
  
"No!" Quistis shook her head. "No! It's been really nice of you to keep check on me. I appreciate it." Squall smiled proudly to himself. It seemed like he had already started on ending Quistis' relationship with Seifer, and it was unintentional harm as well. Oh well. At least it was a start.  
  
  
  
Righty, I'm gonna make this as little angsty as I can at request. But it's nice to see how many people like my unique idea.  
  
Nickelback – How you remind me from the album Silver side up  
  
Dido – All you want from the album No Angel  
  
Part 3 up soon! ^^ 


	3. War against the mirror

1 Part three  
  
Q/N: This story is rolling along nicely, wouldn't you say? Big thankies to all who review. Hwoarang Girl I need to know how your story with Fay is going. I'm interested now. ^^ One last thing, my desperate search for anyone (except from Hwoarang Girl and lady rockabungi who know what I'm on about) who knows about the anime TV show Shinzo (or Shinzo Fkuk as it is sometimes called) continues. If you know anything at all about Shinzo please mail me. This is important! Anyway, enjoy part 3!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 War against the mirror  
  
I never win 1st place  
  
I don't support the team  
  
I can't take direction  
  
And my socks are never clean  
  
Teachers dated me  
  
My parents hated me  
  
I was always in a fight  
  
Cos I can't do nothing right  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
Can't stand the person staring back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
Pink – Don't let me get me  
  
Once Quistis had been discharged from the Infirmary Squall had started to almost literally fight himself; just to keep his feelings bottled up. Most days he felt like he was fighting his reflection in the mirror. The person who stared back at him freaked him out sometimes. He'd gone through all that trouble to keep Rinoa by his side all that time ago and now he was forgetting it all to end the relationship between Seifer and Quistis. Squall walked into the dorm and thought carefully about what he had to do about this. He wasn't really up for keeping his mouth shut about it until, either they split up, Seifer dies, or Squall himself died. This was a very delicate and complicated subject. The only things that kept him "sane" so to speak were his other friends and Shiva. Squall found himself outside Selphie's room. He hesitated for a second then knocked. Why he'd chosen to speak to Selphie about this matter was way beyond even Squall's comprehension. It might have had something to do with the fact that Selphie knew Squall was jealous of Seifer and Quistis' relationship.  
  
"Come in!" Selphie's hyperactive voice squealed. Squall took a deep breath and walked in. Selphie was sitting contentedly on her bed reading another book about fairies. She had a sweet smile on her face, as if she was in her own happy sugary world. 'She's weird,' Squall thought. 'Gotta cut her sugar intake down.' Selphie put her book down when she saw Squall standing in front of her. "Hey Squall!" she chirped. She watched Squall's face go pink slightly. She raised an eyebrow slightly and smirked. "What's up Squall?" she asked playfully. He looked at the floor and blushed some more. "I think someone's in love, isn't that right Squall?"  
  
"…" Squall refused to say a word. Selphie immediately saw right through him and started to giggle. Squall glared at her in disbelief, turning redder than before.  
  
"Squall, who is it as if I haven't guessed already?" Selphie grinned. Squall refused to reply. "I'll take your silence as an 'it's Quistis.'" She folded her arms and continued to giggle. Squall plopped himself down next to Selphie.  
  
"OK, you got me," he sighed. She turned herself to face him. "I seriously can't help it! She's so…so…smart, and funny, and…and…"  
  
"Spit it out Squally!" Selphie squealed in excitement. She was dying to hear what he was about to say, even though she was well aware what it was.  
  
"OK! OK! I think she's…cute," Squall flushed. Selphie grinned at him coyly.  
  
"Come on Squall…you reckon she's better than cute, I know you do," she said, trying her best to tug out whatever response from him that she could.  
  
"Fine! Fine! You win!" Squall surrendered. "I think she's…she's…she's sexy OK! Are you happy now!" Selphie squealed again delightfully.  
  
"I'm ecstatic!" she grinned. "Come on then Squall! There's a party to get to!"  
  
"Oh yeah! The party!" Squall gasped. "I forgot about it!"  
  
"Well come on! Your young lady won't wait forever!" Selphie nudged Squall's elbow. He'd been not only anticipating this event all week but also dreading it. If Seifer were to ever find out Squall's intentions he would be a dead man. He had to keep a low profile around Seifer so as not to raise his suspicions that he was going to have his girlfriend taken. Selphie peered into Squall's face. "Come on daydreamer! Upsy daisy!" she clasped onto Squall's hands and pulled him to his feet. "This is a formal party! We have to dress real formally!" she said, hustling Squall out of the door.  
  
"Selphie!" Squall called out before he was shoved out of the door and flat on his face. Selphie stopped and let him turn to face her. "Thanks for all this." She beamed at him and clasped her hands together.  
  
"It's OK Squall, that's what friends are for right?" she replied. He nodded and left Selphie in peace. He strolled casually back to his own quarters and sifted through his wardrobe for something formal to wear. It was going to be an absolute laugh to see Irvine in a suit instead of his usual worn out cowboy attire. And it was going to be a dazzling affair to see Quistis in a dress. Squall felt a surge of optimism coarse through his body. He allowed himself to smile, almost Selphie style, and then he found something to wear. Squall wasn't used to dressing this way, and what confused him even more was how Irvine of all people managed to get invitations to a formal party. He looked at the time and quickly combed through his soft brown hair. If tonight was a disaster he didn't even want to know what the other party was going to be like. Rumour had it that it was a fancy dress party.  
  
[Looking good] Shiva commented. Squall smiled, feeling content with the way he looked after Shiva's kind words. [If she doesn't go for you tonight I don't know when she will!]  
  
'Be quiet,' Squall replied. To speak with a Guardian Force in this manner was easier than speaking aloud. If Squall spoke aloud whenever he was having a conversation with Shiva he'd be considered not only a lunatic but a schizophrenic as well. At least this way all he'd have to do was think of what he would say and she'd pick up on her own. He appreciated keeping her junctioned though, even if it ate away at his memory. She was not only a valued team member and an excellent fighter, she was like his guardian angel, and it brought comfort and security to Squall knowing that she'd always be there. He sighed heavily and walked out of the door. To his surprise Zell, Irvine and Selphie were literally staring straight at him as he opened the door. 'They must've been staring at the door for a while,' Squall thought. Shiva laughed.  
  
"Yo Squall!" Zell said cheerfully. Squall smiled at them nervously.  
  
"You look fabulous!" Selphie quipped. Squall turned his glance on Irvine, who looked so unbearably stupid wearing a tie, but Selphie must've found it cute as she appeared to be super glued to his arm.  
  
"Oh Squall, the next party is fancy dress. We'll plan for it tomorrow OK?" Irvine said. Squall rolled his eyes, sighed and nodded. With hearing that, an odd image of Selphie, Zell and Irvine had sprung into Squall's head. He saw Irvine as a happy dancing penguin with Selphie as a rabbit on steroids and Zell as an oversized disco hot dog. By now it sounded like Shiva was barely able to breathe through laughing so badly.  
  
"Come on! We've gotta go get Quistis!" Zell said, grabbing Squall and pulling him out of the doorway. Squall released Zell's grip on his wrist before they all went to see Quistis.  
  
You love the way I look at you  
  
Whilst taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away  
  
If I give in  
  
My life, my pride is broken  
  
You'd like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learnt)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learnt)  
  
You wanna share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learnt)  
  
Linkin Park – Points of authority  
  
Selphie hammered away at Quistis' door impatiently, awaiting the blond beauty to step out so Selphie could watch Squall oogle. Selphie started to giggle at the thought of Squall oogling Quistis.  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled from inside. Eventually she opened the door to reveal herself in a long, beautiful, black, glittery, spaghetti strap dress. Squall would've gaped at her if his friends hadn't have been around at the time. Irvine clapped.  
  
"Beautiful," he applauded. He gave a sideways smirk to Squall but Squall was so amazed by seeing Quistis in a dress that he really couldn't be bothered to focus on Irvine's childish behaviour. Quistis nodded her head and went over to Squall, who was trying to prevent himself from going bright red with embarrassment. She held his hands in hers and smiled at him.  
  
"You look handsome Squall," she commented. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Selphie wink at him.  
  
[Ooh…] Shiva commented. [Score.]  
  
'Shiva shut up! This is really hard!' Squall replied.  
  
[Look at him Quisty!] Siren exclaimed. [Isn't he gorgeous?]  
  
'Siren, please, I'm with Seifer,' Quistis replied. 'Sure, I'll admit he does look pretty hot tonight…'  
  
[Go for it! Go on! Go on!] Siren encouraged Quistis.  
  
"Let's go then people!" Irvine finally said. Quistis held on to Squall's arm as the others lead the way.  
  
[Shiva!] Siren called, as within this close range Guardian Forces may communicate with each other without their partner's knowledge.  
  
[Yeah?] Shiva replied.  
  
[Let's get this operation underway!] Siren cheered.  
  
[Operation End Seifer commence!] Shiva yelled.  
  
  
  
Mwahahaha! Shiva and Siren are giving Squall a head start in his little idea. Aren't they just damn sneaky?  
  
Pink – Don't let me get me taken from the album Missundaztood, which I got for my birthday.  
  
Linkin Park – Points of authority taken from the album Hybrid Theory, which I love to absolute death, and I don't know how I'd live without it.  
  
Huge thanks to Hwoarang Girl, as she's my best mate and she's always around (as she lives just down the road from me!), Alonia Everclear, who has reviewed all of my work so far and I love her for it, and finally SweetCakes, who I love to death cos she's a real star. SweetCakes please tell me when your birthday is! I wanna mail you an e-card!  
  
Anyways, until next time! 


	4. One Girl Revolution

1 Part four  
  
Q/N: By request of a certain someone, it's time Quistis stepped into the limelight and kicked some serious ass. The one in the warpath is none other than Miss Rinoa Heartilly so if you are a big fan of Rinny, this chapter is not suitable for you. If I get any flames concerning Rinoa's treatment in this chapter by big Rinoa fans, who obviously ignored my warning, they are going to live to regret it. Final warning: RINOA BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER! ALL RINOA FANS DO NOT READ! There, warning out of the way. Anyway, I'm working on my first solo Tekken fic, as all other Tekken fics I've written have been part of the duo Keelz and Vonnie, so if the rest of this fic is slow I apologise. Oh and AOL is crap too. In answer to the "Ach nein" thing I'm going to Germany in June, so I have to practise. Linkin Park rule people!Okay, story start now!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four One Girl Revolution/Quistis kicks ass  
  
Some people see the revolution  
  
But most only see the girl  
  
I can lose my hard-earned freedom  
  
If my fear defines my world  
  
I declare my independence  
  
From the critics and their stones  
  
I can find my revolution  
  
I can learn to stand alone  
  
And I'll be everything  
  
That I wanna be  
  
I am confidence and insecurity  
  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
  
I'll shoot the shot bang  
  
That you hear round the world  
  
And I'm a one girl revolution  
  
I'm a one girl revolution  
  
I'm a one girl revolution  
  
Superchic[k] – One girl revolution  
  
Squall couldn't help but stare. He didn't know whether this threw him into the class of 'pervert' or not but who could blame him? He'd never seen Quistis look this beautiful before. It was…unreal. He focused his attention on the building they were approaching. Selphie, Quistis, and Zell were all chatting away happily while Squall sat shotgun next to Irvine who was driving, and not very well at that.  
  
"Irvine have you ever heard of driving in a straight line?" Squall asked. Irvine grinned broadly.  
  
[Where do you pick up these idiots?] Shiva asked Squall, in a rude tone. Squall's eyes widened and he tried his best not to smile.  
  
'Shiva be quiet. I thought you liked Irvine,' Squall replied.  
  
[Oh, I like him, his heart is in the right place, but would it kill him to take driving lessons! Huh!] Shiva imposed. Squall felt himself start to giggle. Irvine glared at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Nothing," Squall replied, holding back the rest of his laughter for sanity's sake.  
  
"Guardian Forces, eh Squall?" Selphie chirped. "Never stop talking, do they?" Squall shut up automatically, knowing that Selphie knew about his talks with Shiva. Oddly enough Diablos had been quiet for a while.  
  
'Is Diablos OK?' Squall asked Shiva.  
  
[He's the quiet type Squall] Shiva replied. [Thankfully, cos if he was as rowdy as that damn Quezacotl I would scream.]  
  
[Hey! I can do rowdy!] Diablos finally spoke up. It was the first tome he'd entered Squall and Shiva's little chats since Squall junctioned him. Squall rolled his eyes as Shiva and Diablos erupted into a fight. He had to get the 2 troublesome ones didn't he? Apart from Quezacotl, now he was the worst.  
  
"Why are you rolling your eyes Squall?" Quistis asked. "What did we do now?"  
  
"Er…nothing," they said in perfect unison. Quistis grinned.  
  
"I've still got it," she smirked happily. Squall flushed with embarrassment.  
  
'Great. Now she thinks I'm insane! Thanks a lot you two!' he moaned silently. The pair ignored him and kept on fighting until Squall threatened to borrow Quezacotl from Selphie. That shut them up.  
  
As they stepped out of the car and approached the grand building where the party was being held, Squall's confusion over how the hell Irvine got these invites to a party of this high social status mounted. Everyone looked liked they were rolling in cash, and all this rich revelry around him made Squall slightly nervous.  
  
"Not backing out now, are you Squall?" Quistis asked, taking hold of his arm gently. He shook his head and smiled reassuringly at her. Things couldn't get any worse. He was stuck at a posh party with the one woman he really loved and he didn't have the guts to just come out and say so. His eyes scanned around the room. All of a sudden they caught sight of someone. Things had just got worse. It was Rinoa. She appeared to be accompanied by Zone and Watts. Squall covered his face with his hand, praying that she wouldn't spot him and come over to start an argument. "What's wrong Squall?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Look over there," Squall pointed in Rinoa's direction as inconspicuously as he could. Quistis' eyes widened and an evil grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," she retorted, placing one hand on her hip. "It's that bitch Rinoa. Come on Squall let's go talk to her." Quistis started to drag Squall off in Rinoa's direction.  
  
"No! Quistis!" Squall pleaded, but she refused to back down. They came face to face with Rinoa, Zone and Watts.  
  
"Quistis, Squall, how nice to see you," Rinoa said in a disgusted fashion. This pissed Quistis off really bad, Rinoa thinking that she could act all haughty around them now she had left Squall.  
  
"Rinoa," Quistis said calmly. "This isn't a fancy dress party, but yet again, you look that ugly all the time don't you?" Rinoa's eyes widened as Quistis smirked at her. Squall lifted his head to watch.  
  
"Leave the princess alone!" Zone said firmly. Quistis placed one hand on his chest and shoved him away.  
  
"If she's a fucking princess then Ifrit is Prince Charming," she was beginning to enjoy herself. Watts then decided to stand up for his princess.  
  
"Don't be so horrid! The princess has never done anything wrong!" Watts yelled, catching the attention of a few other guests. Quistis glared at him icily. Watts started to panic. She grabbed onto the collar of his jacket and threw him halfway across the room. Many people gasped in horror at the unladylike manner in which Quistis was acting.  
  
"Of course, she's an innocent little angel," Quistis said haughtily. She then turned to Rinoa and placed both her hands on her hips. "What is your deal? You parade into Garden, literally force Squall to accept you into his life, then you prance you ugly ass around trying to look popular when in fact everyone would rather kick you than kiss you, and to finish it all off, just when you've got him where you want him you ditch him cos he wanted to stay here and you want to leave! You're such a fucking slut Rinoa! And I have to say I was so damn glad when you carted your ass outta Garden, even if you should've carted it into oncoming traffic." Rinoa's face screwed up in disgust, and her eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"You're no better you blond hussy," she muttered. Quistis frowned and slapped Rinoa harshly across the face.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" Quistis said cruelly. Rinoa snapped her mouth shut. "I thought not." Quistis slapped Rinoa once again. Tears started to stream down her face. "Can you feel the pain you inflicted now bitch? The pain you inflicted on people like Squall?" Rinoa nodded solemnly. "Good. Now, I suggest you take your lackeys and leave, you hear?" Rinoa turned away from Quistis as Zone and Watts made their way to her side. They slunk out ashamedly. Quistis turned to Squall and grinned playfully at him. Squall started to clap. He'd found this whole event very entertaining. Clapping started to erupt from an ecstatic Selphie, then from Irvine, then from Zell, then from everyone in the room. Quistis' amazing display of Girl Power had definitely wowed the masses. Squall walked up to her.  
  
"Well done," Squall said. "And…thank you, for doing that for me."  
  
"No problem at all Squall," she said pulling him closer to her so that she could hug him. He flushed with embarrassment and still felt comfort from being this close. "Just to prove to you that this girl has more confidence and strength than you thought." She poked him in the stomach and walked away. Was she playing hard to get with him? Did this mean he was getting somewhere? Squall smiled to himself and walked after her.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Last night  
  
I had a dream about you  
  
In this dream  
  
I'm dancing right beside you  
  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long  
  
Don't stop  
  
Come a little closer  
  
As we jam  
  
The rhythm gets stronger  
  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
  
We were dancing all night long  
  
The time is right  
  
To put my arms around you  
  
You're feeling right  
  
You wrap your arms around too  
  
But suddenly  
  
I feel the shining sun  
  
Before I know it  
  
This dream was all gone  
  
Ooh I don't know what to do  
  
About this dream and you  
  
I wish this dream comes true  
  
Ooh I don't know what to do  
  
About this dream and you  
  
We'll make this dream come true  
  
Daft Punk – Digital love  
  
It was well after three in the morning before any of them got home. Zell sat shotgun next to Irvine, while Quistis fell asleep next to Squall. Squall had to carry Quistis back to her room, where thankfully, Seifer wasn't up waiting for her. He was in his own room asleep assumedly. He laid her down on her bed and chose to just let her sleep.  
  
[Get her changed dude!] Diablos suggested. Shiva snorted in disgust.  
  
[That would be considered either perverted or raping ass hole!] She yelled. Another argument erupted between the two Guardian Forces.  
  
'Jesus, anyone would think that you two fancied each other,' Squall sighed. Silence fell over Squall's mind. Squall leaned over Quistis' sleeping figure and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered. He then crept out and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Part four contained a ton of Rinoa bashing which cheered me up no end as I despise and hate that pig faced little tramp. Remember my warning though. I will hunt you down, believe me. Anyways I'm sure all you people are way too nice to ignore my warning. ^-^  
  
Superchic[k] – One girl revolution taken from the soundtrack to Legally Blonde, as because I am English, that's the only thing I have with that song on it! ^^;  
  
Daft Punk – Digital love taken from the album Discovery.  
  
Thank you so much for all your reviews! You're all wonderful! Part five will be up that much quicker thanks to all of you! 


	5. Larger Than Life

1 Part Five  
  
Q/N: The new upload system is so damn confusing, so if this part is up late I apologise, its taken me this long just to figure out the new system. It's real bad! When part 4 went up the censor (as the Americans would put it) was brought down to PG-13 (In England we only have U, PG, 12, 15 and 18 but American censors are easy enough to figure out.) In this part Quistis is still in her Girl Power phase so she'll be kicking up style in this chapter as well. I had sooooo much fun beating Rinoa's ass in the last chapter. It was cool! I hope you liked it as much as I did. I've just realised having Kid Rock blasted down your ear and looking at the glory of the Tekken 4 arcade machine can have odd effects on a person. Anyway lets get this party started!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Larger Than Life  
  
I may run and hide  
  
When you're screamin' my name, all right  
  
But let me tell you now  
  
There are prices to fame, all right  
  
All of our time spent in flashes of light  
  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
  
How your love's affecting our reality  
  
Every time we're down  
  
You can make it right  
  
And that makes you larger than life  
  
Backstreet Boys – Larger Than Life  
  
Squall woke up in the morning; his mind still kept the memories from the previous evening fresh in his thoughts. As he got dressed after having a shower he laughed to himself about all the events of the night. He made his way to his work happy and content, and also very smug at the fact that neither Shiva nor Diablos had erupted into another argument for a while. Meanwhile, Selphie was just heading over to the elevator to start her day's activities also. They convened at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Hey Squally!" Selphie erupted with glee. She seemed to have her own name for everyone. Squally just happened to be the name she'd chosen for him.  
  
"Hey Sephy," Squall replied. Selphie grinned cheerfully as usual. 'Must've overdone it with the sugar on her cereal this morning,' he though.  
  
"You ready to face the day?" she asked. Squall nodded. Selphie jumped up and down happily and grabbed Squall's hand. "Come on! We'll be late otherwise and Xu will get all stressy and stuff." Selphie literally dragged Squall up the stairs, into the elevator and up to the third floor.  
  
"Good Morning," Xu said. She didn't appear to be in a good mood. First sign that last night went badly for her. Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Seifer soon made their way up. Seifer stayed by Quistis' side, causing Squall to feel rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Whassup Xu?" Seifer asked in his usual laid-back tone. Squall could tell Xu was about to erupt into a whole lava flow of useless information so he turned and looked out the window. Seifer left his position beside Quistis to try and ail Xu's wounds while Quistis made her way over to Squall.  
  
"You left something behind in my room yesterday," she said. He looked at her then looked back outside.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, trying to act as if he didn't care, but he did.  
  
"Your Gunblade," she said. Squall gulped. How could he have made such a stupid mistake? "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me, so to say, so I upgraded it to the most advanced model." She pushed it into his hands. He looked down upon his new weapon. It had a black leather handle with silver angel-like wings protruding just below it. The blade was a beautiful shade of glowing blue.  
  
"What's it called?" he asked.  
  
"It's called the Lionheart," she replied. "Isn't it beautiful?" he looked down at his Lionheart and smiled.  
  
"It's really something. Thank you."  
  
"That's OK my friend." She put her arms around him and embraced him. He leaned his head against hers, almost laughing.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Seifer asked sarcastically. Quistis let go of Squall and turned to face her lover.  
  
"Nothing!" she replied innocently. Squall turned to face the others, but was greeted by an apparent icy glare from Seifer. What had Squall done to deserve that? Well, yes, he was trying to split Quistis and Seifer up and all, but he hadn't even done anything fatal yet! Maybe Seifer was catching on to Squall's true feelings for his lover. Selphie leapt over to Squall, throwing her arms around him in a hyperactive giggly fit. Squall's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow! You've got the Lionheart! Oh how pretty!" she glomped. Squall raised one eyebrow at the hyperactive young lady that stood before him. She flashed Squall a quick smile before bounding over to Irvine. Zell trotted over to Squall.  
  
"I saw that," Zell said.  
  
"Saw what?" Squall asked.  
  
"That look Seifer gave you. That was harsh, I mean, she hugged you not vice versa man!"  
  
"I know that…"  
  
"Nice Lionheart. She upgraded it for you then?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quistis. She'd been planning to upgrade your Gunblade for you as a present for ages. She just couldn't get hold of your Gunblade but I see that she did eventually."  
  
"Yeah…she did…"  
  
"What's up man? You look down? Was it Rinoa?"  
  
"Heck no, that I was happy about. It's just…"  
  
"Ah jeez Squall! You don't still like her do you!"  
  
"Look I honestly can't help it!"  
  
"OK Squall, I mean no offence by this but this is just a never-ending crush that's going nowhere! You've gotta move on! After Selphie got with Irvine I moved on, I'm now dating the new seventeen-year-old Cafeteria lady who always saves me a hot dog."  
  
"That's good for you," Squall ended finally, heading straight for the lift. "I'm going to test out my Lionheart. I'll be right back." He went down the elevator and onto the 1st floor, not realising that he was being followed.  
  
A mysterious stranger stalked through the deep undergrowth in the Training Centre until he came across a small herd of about 3 T-Rexaur. In his hand was a dart gun, armed with drugs that would send them through a loop.  
  
"Let's give Mr Leonhart a good time, huh?" he sneered, shooting one dart onto each of the T-Rexaurs. They started to roar completely out of control. They stampeded off in Squall's direction. "Have fun with them Squall." The dark stranger laughed evilly then ran off.  
  
Squall entered the Training Centre but something seemed out of place.  
  
"Something's wrong here," he muttered. At that moment the herd of T-Rexaur stomped over to him and began their attack. Squall was so stunned by the sudden attack he was unaware of what exactly to do. He summoned Shiva and Diablos. They noticed what a mess Squall was in and immediately tried to help, but to no avail. They were literally swatted aside like insects.  
  
[Squall…I'm so…sorry] Shiva whispered weakly as she lay amongst the shrubs too beaten to move.  
  
[I should've tried harder…I've failed you…] Diablos muttered, as he lay defenseless next to a tree. Squall tried with all his might to battle off the 3 rabid T-Rexaurs but he was no match for them. His Lionheart landed next to Diablos as his battered, bleeding body lay near Shiva. Shiva and Diablos were both unconscious so they were of little use now. He lifted his head up to the three attackers as their jaws reared open ready for the kill. Squall clenched his fists, furious that he was disabled so easily. Then the cracking of a whip was heard throughout the centre as the 3 T- Rexaur focused in the direction of the new challenger.  
  
"Isn't this ironic?" Quistis said smiling at Squall. "Now look who's saving who." Squall laughed with relief. He was so glad she'd come and saved him. "You three wanna piece of me! Come get it!" the 3 T-Rexaurs, obviously accepting her challenge, charged over to her. "Leviathan help me take care of these three, Siren go heal Shiva and Diablos!" she ordered. At her command the large Dragon known as Leviathan and the beautiful woman-like spirit called Siren appeared and got to work. Shiva and Diablos were back on their feet and Leviathan and Quistis were working through the T-Rexaur efficiently. After five minutes the three turned tail and ran away, literally yelping in agony. Quistis ran over to Squall. "Gutsy aren't I?" she said happily.  
  
"Yeah…" Squall replied weakly. She pulled him up, supporting him as best she could. "Thank you so much…again…"  
  
"It's no trouble at all," she replied. "I'd better go get you cleaned up. You disobeyed your own order there!"  
  
"I know…but…someone…set them on me…"  
  
"So someone was responsible for the attack that happened last time. Poor Nida lost his leg in that accident. Who could do such an inhumane thing?"  
  
"I don't…have a…" Squall's consciousness flicked out and he slumped into her arms. Quistis blushed with embarrassment, then smiled.  
  
"Poor guy…" she said. "I don't suppose he's used to all this feminist action going on at the moment. Well…at least I've proven that there's some bite to go with my bark after all!" She looked around to insure nobody was watching then kissed Squall on the forehead. "He's such a sweetie when he sleeps," she smiled. She then carted Squall out of the Training Centre and to the Infirmary, instructing Siren to grab Squall's Lionheart as they left.  
  
  
  
I'm not your average type of girl  
  
I'm gonna show the world  
  
There's strength in me  
  
That sometimes they can't see  
  
I'm about to switch my style  
  
And soon things may get wild  
  
But I prove that I can conquer anything  
  
So from my head to toe  
  
I'm taking full control  
  
I'll make it on my own this time  
  
(Now watch me shine)  
  
Better watch out  
  
Going for the knock out  
  
And I won't stop  
  
Till I'm on top now  
  
Not gonna give up until I get what's mine  
  
Better check that  
  
I'm about to upset  
  
And I'm hot now  
  
So you'd better step back  
  
I'm taking over  
  
So watch me shine  
  
Joanna Pacitti – Watch Me Shine  
  
  
  
Okay people I think that last song reflects Quistis' thoughts at the moment. She's gonna shine people! Yay!  
  
Backstreet Boys – Larger Than Life taken from the album Millennium. I love BSB and I am so happy that they aren't splitting! ^^  
  
Joanna Pacitti – Watch Me Shine taken from the soundtrack to the film Legally Blonde. If I got the words wrong I'm english! A little pity would be nice! Joking! I love my country, footballers are pretty bad and our athletics team is a bit crap, and as for our winter sports team…they stink. That guy from the UK who got tested positive for drugs after Salt Lake City is a moron. _ I LOVE the Lionheart! It's so damn beautiful! Me want one!  
  
Enough of that now! See ya all for part six! 


	6. I'll be there for you

1 Part Six  
  
Q/N: Wow…six parts…and I am not finished yet people! I intend for this fic to be a minimum of ten chapters long. Let's just hope you all maintain your much appreciated support. Humongo huggles for Alonia Everclear, SweetCakes and Hwoarang Girl. Read and review their work people, it's the bomb! I'm hyperactive on chocolate milkshake right now so if this goes weird you know why. If anyone ever acquires a Lionheart I'd love it if they gave it to me, as it's the best! Did I ever tell you I'm a schizophrenic? Well…that's because I'm not fool! **Does the 'Valmont when Shendu leaves his body' dance** I saw that episode of Jackie Chan today! It was funny! OK I shall now begin the chappy! **Hums along to 'Swing on a star' from the film 'Hudson Hawk'**  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 I'll be there for you  
  
You can say I'm plain Jane  
  
But it's not the same  
  
I ain't into big names  
  
But I like nice things  
  
I watch boxing matches  
  
And the football games  
  
I wouldn't mind being an actress  
  
But I love to sing  
  
I like going out  
  
Taking walks and stuff  
  
I don't run with many girls  
  
Cos they talk too much  
  
I enjoy quiet nights at home  
  
Cuddled up next to ya  
  
You know I ain't a virgin  
  
But that don't mean I'm having sex with ya  
  
Cos anywhere I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes (caramel complexion)  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
Cos anywhere I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5'5" with brown eyes (caramel complexion)  
  
Smile like the sunrise  
  
City High featuring Eve - Caramel  
  
Quistis watched Squall as he slept in the Infirmary. He was hurt pretty badly and she felt hesitant to leave him. He hadn't been conscious since before she brought him here and she was unsure as to whether he was OK or not. This might get on Seifer's nerves but he'd never really understand how much this meant to her. She didn't love Squall…she just saw him as a reliable and much valued friend. But now her views were beginning to falter. She loved Seifer so much, but a strange feeling emerged whenever she saw Squall smile at her. For now she would dismiss it as the feelings of an older sister, but who knows how this would all work out. Dr Kadowaki entered the room.  
  
"Quistis are you all right?" she asked, a note of concern in her voice. A few long strands of blond hair fell over Quistis' face. She removed her hair clip and placed the strands back into their usual neat hairstyle. She turned to Dr Kadowaki.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "Will he be OK?"  
  
"He's healing…when he wakes up he should be just fine."  
  
"That's a relief." Quistis brushed her hand over his face. "If I lost him no one would be there for me to nag on the odd occasion…no one for me to copy the words from…"  
  
"Quistis! Here you are!" Seifer entered the room. Dr Kadowaki still didn't approve of him. She thought him to be just a ruffian looking for trouble at every turn. "What happened to Squall?"  
  
"Someone set T-Rexaur onto him," Quistis said. "He's lucky I was able to save him." Seifer laughed and put a hand on her pale face.  
  
"Just like you to be the hero eh?" he smiled. He turned and left. Dr Kadowaki poked her tongue out at him as he did so.  
  
"Smug bastard," she uttered. Quistis laughed.  
  
"That's not nice," she said in a lecturing tone.  
  
"That boy is no good for you Quistis. You're too much of a lady for him. He doesn't deserve someone so kind! I personally think you'd be better off with someone like Squall."  
  
"Oh you do, do you?"  
  
"Yes I do! He's not a troublemaker and he's an honest, handsome, kind young man. He deserves you ya know."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Oh yes. You know that if you marry that Seifer you'll get to the altar and realise all that you are missing because you're with him and not Squall. I bet you will. You'll regret it I tell you!"  
  
"If we ever get married Doctor."  
  
"I hope you won't, because if you do, it'll be his funeral." Dr Kadowaki turned and left. His funeral? What did she mean by that? Was her marrying Seifer going to cause permanent damage to Squall and even force him into suicide? He must obviously agree with Dr Kadowaki, but not about the whole 'Squall hook up with Quistis' situation. All that Dr Kadowaki had said had left Quistis confused. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. If she were to ever marry Seifer, would it spell not only the end of her close friendship with Squall, but the end of Squall's life as well? He had appeared hurt upon hearing of Seifer and Quistis' relationship. Was she causing Squall mental damage? Was it because of her that Rinoa left? She stood up and left the room.  
  
"How are the Guardian Forces?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yours are fine, but Squall's…they're another story," Dr Kadowaki began. "I've studied GF anatomy, and from that I can tell that they're in a very bad way indeed. Blood vessels have ruptured and they're bruised badly. I had to perform surgery on poor Shiva or she would've bled to death. Diablos wasn't as bad, but it's because of Shiva's close connection with Squall that she was injured most. She's closer to him that any other Guardian Force, and this closeness caused her to fight for longer to protect him. It's very noble if you ask me."  
  
"Did you have to perform surgery on Squall?"  
  
"Oh yes. He had a badly fractured wrist and a lot of internal bleeding. Now he should be all right though." Dr Kadowaki put some paperwork down on the desk and turned to face Quistis. "He's lucky you rescued him when you did. If those T-Rexaur had stayed a minute longer the damage to his body would be irreparable. He would've died." Those words rang through Quistis' head like a bell. He could've died today.  
  
"I have work to do now," she said quickly. "Call me if he wakes up." She hustled herself quickly out of the Infirmary before Dr Kadowaki had a chance to object.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Is Squall OK?" Selphie pleaded with Quistis about Squall's current state. She was desperate to know if her friend was going to make it or not.  
  
"He's fine Selphie," Quistis reassured her hyperactive friend. "I'm going to see him now, would you like to come?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Selphie said in delight. As if sent a message by radar, Irvine and Zell appeared next to Selphie.  
  
"We wanna come!" they said in unison. Quistis nodded and they all made their way to the Infirmary. When they arrived Dr Kadowaki greeted them.  
  
"He's been waiting for all of you to show up," she said, leading them through into the small room, occupied only by a single bed and Squall. Squall was sitting up, looking bored as ever, but when he caught sight of his friends his face lit up. Selphie skipped over and gave Squall a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you all came!" Squall said happily. Selphie let go of Squall and Quistis took her turn in embracing the wounded soldier. Irvine and Zell pulled up a chair each and sat by his bedside, while Quistis sat with Squall and Selphie perched herself on Irvine's lap.  
  
"You OK now bro?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'm getting there," Squall replied. "Dr Kadowaki won't let me go anywhere until the pins are out of my wrist so I'm stuck here for a while."  
  
"Aaaw! That's not good!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"I feel absolutely fine but Dr Kadowaki refuses to take chances," Squall folded his arms and Quistis petted him.  
  
"Never mind Squall," she said.  
  
"Yeah! You'll be fine in no time at all I bet!" Irvine said.  
  
"I believe you all have work to be doing," Dr Kadowaki said, looking at the group of people huddled around Squall. "My patient needs rest." Everyone groaned loudly and stood up.  
  
"See ya later Squall," Zell said.  
  
"Byeee!" Selphie squealed. Everyone left the room except for Quistis.  
  
"You owe me big time Squall," she smiled, blowing Squall a kiss as she left. Squall smiled.  
  
"She's probably gone to hook up with that Seifer again," Dr Kadowaki scowled. "I think he's a right scoundrel. No good for anything or anyone."  
  
"You think so?" Squall asked.  
  
"Oh you bet Squall. You love her too right?"  
  
"Er…er…" Squall started to blush. "I…"  
  
"You've got to keep on trying! You're doing well!"  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"I think she's starting to like you more. Keep up your work and she might just dump that sleazy boy!"  
  
"Doctor! Don't say things like that!"  
  
"Why not? People are entitled to their opinion aren't they? And I think Seifer Almasy is a no-good low life!" Squall laughed a little at Dr Kadowaki's harsh words. Though he did not hate Seifer in the way she did he still found it really amusing that she could come up with all that. He decided to take his injury time as a time to chill out and think of his next idea. The next party was in two days so maybe he could try out something then. He laid down and looked at the ceiling. Eventually he found himself drifting off.  
  
  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your job's a joke  
  
You're broke  
  
Your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been your day  
  
Your week  
  
Your month  
  
Or even your year  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too  
  
The Rembrandts – I'll be there for you  
  
  
  
^^ Such a positive response! I'm so grateful! My musical resources are completely crap until I can get my NATM CD back, but til then I might just borrow my sister's Kerrang album. I'm humming along to Disposable Teens by Marilyn Manson but I'm not sure what the words are yet so I'll figure it out.  
  
City High feat. Eve – Caramel taken from the album City High.  
  
The Rembrandts – I'll be there for you taken from the OST to the TV series Friends.  
  
Gak! Hwoarang Girl you just had to go to France didn't you? I'm gonna be bored for 9 days! Have fun anyways!  
  
See ya all for part 7 when Irvine starts to plan the outfits for the next party. Let's hope there's not a penguin, rabbit or hot dog in sight! ^^ 


	7. Please, Please, Please, Let me get what ...

1 Part Seven  
  
Q/N: Aaah shit I'm tired. I had to go to a drama performance after school in London a few days back and we didn't get home until 11:20pm. The effects of a lack of sleep are still affecting me even now. I had my hair cut and highlighted today and it got all tangled up really bad. But I didn't pay a lot for it at all cos my cousin is a hairdresser. A perk ^^! School is a drag; I'm completely bored to the point of just staring at stuff, and Dancing Stage EuroMix tires the hell out of you, and it really doesn't help if you were tired before you started playing. I'm so not in the mood for too much exercise right now. My cousins Danielle and Chantelle have been causing me grief and my Uncle who lives in New York is coming back to England soon so I'll probably have to baby-sit his daughter who is a pain! But…on a more positive note, I luv all people who review this fic, whether it's just once or every time I update. You're all great people who now how to make a girl happy. Enough depressing crap lets start the chappy! Incredibly long title for a chappy but who cares! Yeah!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Please, Please, Please, Let me get what I want  
  
Haven't had a team in a long time  
  
See the life I've had  
  
Can make a good man bad  
  
So for once in my life,  
  
Let me get what I want  
  
Lord knows it would be the first time  
  
Lord knows it would be the first time  
  
Muse - Please, Please, Please, Let me get what I want  
  
"There you are Squall. All done!" Dr Kadowaki said as Squall sat himself up. He turned his wrist several times to reassure himself that it was once again fully functional. "All the pins are gone now so you can get your ass outta here." She smiled at him as he stood up and tidied himself.  
  
"Have I driven you mad already doctor?" he asked cockily.  
  
"Of course you have! I just want you out!" she chortled. He laughed and made his way to the door. "Take care now Squall." Squall nodded.  
  
"I will. Thank you for all your help Doctor," he said before seeing himself out of the Infirmary and down the hallway. As he stepped into the sunlight the warm rays of light not only warmed him but nearly blinded him too. He rubbed his eyes to try to adjust to the change of light and he pulled his flopping hair back from over his face. He decided not to go straight back to working, but to just walk around for a while. All he was doing was procrastinating so that he wouldn't have to do work that day. He strolled along the long carpeted floors not thinking at all of his destination, just taking in his surroundings as he went past them. He didn't notice that someone was coming up behind him, ready to surprise him. She leapt on his back and he jumped with surprise. He immediately suspected that it was Selphie, as this was the kind of thing Selphie would do to him. He whipped round, only to his great surprise to find a very happy-looking blond woman smiling at him, her blue eyes glinting like diamonds. "Quistis!" he said in an alarmed way. She giggled at him and held him closer to her.  
  
"You look better! That's good!" she said looking at his face. "Not going back to work yet?"  
  
"Er…well…I was…going…to…" Squall stuttered nervously, unable to believe what was happening. The one person whom he thought it wouldn't be it was. She smiled at him coyly.  
  
"I'm sure you were," she said sarcastically. "You were probably on your way there before I stopped you. But since you're here…I was wondering if you'd like to come to Balamb with me to run some errands, but seeing as you're so busy maybe you can't come…"  
  
"Oh! I…I'm sure I could…come with you…if you want," Squall said nervously. Quistis folded her arms and smiled again.  
  
"You're welcome to join me Squall. Come on then!" she grabbed his arm playfully and pulled him towards the exit of Garden. Suddenly Irvine leapt into their path. "Irvine," Quistis sighed. "What is it?"  
  
'Dammit Irvine! You just had to go barging in right now didn't you!' Squall silently screamed out his deep anger at Irvine's sudden intrusion.  
  
[He's getting in the way] Siren scowled. [Who's junctioned to Irvine?]  
  
[I think its Alexander and Cerberus] Shiva replied.  
  
[ALEXANDER! CERBERUS! GET YOUR FRIEND'S ASS OUTTA HERE! WE WERE MAKING PROGRESS TILL YOU TURNED UP!] Siren yelled, obviously furious.  
  
[Working on it!] Cerberus replied nervously. Irvine grinned mischievously at the pair.  
  
"Am I intruding?" he asked.  
  
'Yes you are you fucking moron…' Squall scowled to himself. "No…not really," Squall replied with a melancholic expression on his face.  
  
"Good because I wanted to go over the outfits for the party tonight."  
  
"Oh I forgot about that!" Quistis exclaimed. She pulled Squall close to her so that she could whisper in his ear without Irvine hearing. "Let's deal with him then we can go to Balamb alone, that OK with you?" Squall nodded. She squeezed his hand and smiled. "All right Irvine. Let's get this over with." Irvine smiled and led them up to the 3rd Floor Bridge. The others were waiting for them there.  
  
"Hey! Squally!" Selphie squealed. She skipped over to him and smiled. "You come to sort out tonight too?"  
  
"Yeah," Squall replied. He was still agitated that Irvine had interrupted probably one of the most intimate moments he'd ever have with Quistis but she had already said they'd get to be alone once they dealt with Irvine's petty agenda. He liked the sound of him being alone with Quistis. He went on to repeat the words she had said several times in his head so that he could clarify the situation.  
  
"OK so here's how the story goes," Irvine began. "Me and Sephy have put 5 different costume ideas in my hat and we're each gonna pick out 1. There are 2 girls and 3 boys so if a guy gets stuck with a girl's outfit I feel so sorry for them." Irvine held out his hat to a nervous looking Zell, who cautiously stretched his hand out and put it into the hat. He grasped onto a piece of paper and retracted his hand. As he unfolded it he prayed to god that he would be lucky. And he was.  
  
"All right! I'm not a girl!" Zell cried happily.  
  
"What are you then?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I'm…a Mounty? Who came up with all these?"  
  
"Sephy did. I just let her use my hat."  
  
"Oh. OK!" Zell perked up. Despite having to go as a Mounty, he was glad that it wasn't a girl instead. Irvine held the hat out next to Selphie. She jumped up and down happily and picked a piece of paper from the hat.  
  
[Cheerleader, Cheerleader, Cheerleader] Shiva crossed her fingers hopefully.  
  
[Why Cheerleader?] Siren asked.  
  
[She has energy to burn. Maybe she could waste some of it on that] Shiva replied.  
  
"I'm a Cheerleader!" Selphie squealed. Shiva squealed as well. Irvine put his arm around Selphie.  
  
"Way to go hon!" he said, next holding the hat towards Quistis.  
  
"Ah fucking hell…" Quistis groaned. She put her hand into the hat, pulled out a piece of paper and began to unfold it.  
  
[May she please be a Goth] Shiva hoped. Siren sighed.  
  
[You're hopeless Shiva] she moaned.  
  
"I'm a Goth! Are you serious!" Quistis exclaimed. Squall's eyes widened as Shiva burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"That'll be fun for ya to figure out Quisty!" Irvine jeered. Quistis frowned. "And lucky for us that was the other girl one."  
  
"You're a fucking lunatic Irvine!" Quistis yelled. Irvine tapped her nose disapprovingly.  
  
"Language my dear. Mind your mouth!" he said. He shoved the hat at Squall next. "Go for it Squall." Squall reached in and took a piece of paper. He unfolded it and stared monotonously at it. "Well? What did ya get?" Squall flipped the piece of paper around for Irvine to see. Irvine's jaw dropped when he saw what was written on the paper. "No fair! I wanted to be a cowboy man! That means you're gonna have to borrow my hat! Darn!" Shiva couldn't control her laughter.  
  
[Oh god, oh god…that is just too much…we have to hook up a cowboy and a goth…ah man!] She burst into immediate hysterics once more as Diablos just stared at her. Irvine took the last piece of paper and unfolded it.  
  
"As for me…I'm a biker…great…" Irvine sighed. Selphie clung onto his arm and grinned.  
  
"I'd hoped you'd get that one. That means you get to wear leather!" she smiled happily at him. He grinned back at her.  
  
"That's a perk," he replied.  
  
"Can we go now!" Quistis interrupted, obviously agitated just by being there. Irvine laughed.  
  
"Of course! You and Squall may now leave," Irvine dismissed them and Quistis didn't hesitate to grab Squall's arm and drag him out of there. Irvine turned to Zell and Selphie and grinned. "I have a plan."  
  
"Spill it," Zell insisted.  
  
"OK. At this party we are going to spike Squall's drinks OK? Let's get him smashed outta his mind!"  
  
"What about Quistis?"  
  
"Better take her out as well. Let's get them both so damn pissed they can't walk straight. Maybe a few hidden emotions will emerge at the same time."  
  
"Great idea! So we're helping Shiva and Siren hook up those 2?"  
  
"Of course we are. They'd make a great couple wouldn't they?"  
  
"Yeah…but what about Seifer?"  
  
"We'll ditch him somehow. He can't follow her everywhere right?"  
  
"I suppose so…"  
  
"Well then. Let's get ready to give our dear friends a real night out!"  
  
  
  
You and I in a little toy shop  
  
Buy a bag of balloons with the money we got  
  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
  
Till one by one they were gone  
  
Back at base bugs in the software  
  
Flash the message  
  
Something's out there  
  
Floating in the summer sky  
  
99 red balloons go by  
  
Goldfinger – 99 Red Balloons  
  
  
  
I blame my friends at school for that last song. They sing it all the time and so I had to add it to shut them up. There, you happy now lady rockabungi! Good! Not like you'll ever read this or anything…  
  
Both Muse – Please, Please, Please, let me get what I want and Goldfinger – 99 Red Balloons I got from the Not Another Teen Movie soundtrack which I finally have back! Yay!  
  
If anyone has seen the music video for 'Every Other Time' by LFO then I have one thing to say: there's a girl in that music video wearing a purple bikini with white and pink on it. She got it from Old Navy cos I have the exact same one in my drawer. I bought it while I was in the states Easter 2001. So if you ever see that bikini I have it too! And me am English! David Beckham broke his foot so he might not be the Captain for our World Cup team. But there's always Michael Owen…ah am I talking about football? Oh man that's sad. Anyways thank you for living with my endless hyperactive dribble that I always seem to have…T_T take care peeps and see ya for part 8 soon! 


	8. This is what we've waited for, this is i...

1 Part eight  
  
Q/N: Well…eight parts…that's a very positive start to the fic now isn't it? Well I wouldn't exactly call it a start but more like part of the way through thing. It's still a result! Huggles for Alonia Everclear, Hwoarang Girl, SweetCakes and Trepie 28 who's been so very nice to me (I'm not a big Seifer fan either but to be honest I hate Rinoa a lot more, and that's not saying much really.) This should be a fun chappy cos Squall and Quistis get pissed out of their tiny minds so walking isn't going to be easy for them, so complete OOC stuff for those 2. I'll see how long I can get away with a PG-13, as it may have to go back to an R for drug references. We'll see. Let the chappy begin!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
What is this?  
  
I heard you got a new miss  
  
Just broke up so you know that I'm pissed  
  
They say you're faithful  
  
I don't believe that sh…  
  
Oh no, oh no,  
  
Oh I tried  
  
To act like I don't care  
  
But it doesn't seem fair  
  
You're so good to her  
  
And I tried  
  
To pretend I don't see  
  
All these things that you do you couldn't do for me  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
What the hell wit ya  
  
Cos you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
What the hell wit ya  
  
Cos you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
Now you got another girl in your life  
  
Giving her love all day all night  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
What the hell wit ya  
  
Cos you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
Quistis stumbled into Balamb dragging a confused Squall behind her. She stopped as she reached Zell's house. She pulled Squall towards her causing him to almost fall over her. She laughed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going as a Goth!" she giggled. She poked Squall gently in the chest. "But you got lucky, you're a cowboy aren't you?" Squall blushed and smiled. She suddenly peered round and looked at his back.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, confused. She reared her body back and grinned at him.  
  
"I can speak freely can't I?" she asked.  
  
"Er…yeah…"  
  
"Well…I may be with Seifer and all…but you definitely have a cuter ass than he does."  
  
"You were looking at my ass!?"  
  
"Can't help it now can I?"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well as I said it's cuter than Seifer's so…it's pretty hard not to."  
  
"…"  
  
"Have I embarrassed you now?" she asked naughtily, kissing his cheek as she did so. "Come on we've got work to do." She pulled him along after her.  
  
'OK so she was looking at my ass, how am I meant to react to that? Do I take it as a compliment or take it as a compliment? Ah choices,' Squall thought.  
  
[I'd go for take it as a compliment] Shiva suggested. [And as well as looking at you she kissed you how radical is that?]  
  
'Nobody says radical anymore,' Squall pointed out. He just allowed himself to be pulled along by the blond woman. Siren and Shiva giggle amongst themselves.  
  
[It's working…] Siren said.  
  
[I know, how great is this?] Shiva giggled excitedly. [All we gotta do now is make sure Irvine sticks to his word just like Cerberus said he would.]  
  
[If Irvine doesn't spike those drinks we're doomed] Siren moaned. [And if he doesn't he's gonna feel a whole New World of hurt.]  
  
Zell stood patiently outside the dorms, dressed in his full Mounty attire, awaiting the arrival of anyone who was up for joining him. In the distance he saw Irvine approach him. He didn't look exactly comfortable in all the leather he was wearing, but Selphie seemed to be enjoying the moment. Zell smiled as the happy couple came up to him.  
  
"Having fun yet?" Zell asked cockily. Irvine gritted his teeth angrily.  
  
"Oh you bet," he muttered. Selphie kissed Irvine's cheek happily.  
  
"Anyone seen Squall and Quistis?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Nope, and he has my hat too!" Irvine yelled. Just as he had finished Zell spotted Squall and Quistis making their way over to the group. Squall had the hat pulled over his eyes and Quistis was trying to hide her face, despite the fact that she was wearing a short black skirt and black knee- high boots.  
  
"Hey you two," Zell said, happily enough.  
  
"Don't look at me, I look awful," Quistis stated, keeping her hands over her face.  
  
"Squall looks very dashing don't you think Quisty?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yes I think he looks gorgeous but that's more than I can say for me!" she moaned. Squall lifted Irvine's hat from his eyes.  
  
"She doesn't look that bad, she's over-exaggerating," Squall said, turning to Quistis.  
  
"Squall is the only person that has and will ever see what I look like right now," Quistis said. Squall looked at her and gave her a sneaky look. He tickled her stomach, seeing as she was wearing a cropped top. She jumped and in doing so removed her hands from her face. She was wearing dark eyeshadow, dark eyeliner, dark mascara and dark lipstick.  
  
"She looks pretty cool doesn't she?" Squall asked the others. They all nodded. Quistis realised that she had removed her hands from her face, and slapped Squall playfully on the arm and buried her face into his jacket.  
  
"You're so mean!" she squealed. "I look like something that just walked out of a nightmare!"  
  
"Anyone know any good drug dealers, tattoo salons or piercing salons to help Quistis out with her costume?" Irvine asked. Quistis pulled her face away from Squall's jacket and glared at Irvine icily.  
  
"Bastard," she growled. Squall put his arm around her to chill her out, and she cuddled up to him seeking protection.  
  
"So…do Goths nowadays go for cowboys or what?" Zell asked the others. "What in the world would Seifer say if he found out that his girlfriend was trying to sleep with his rival?" everyone laughed at Squall and Quistis as they walked off to the party, being watched by the same stranger as the one who set the T-Rexaur on Squall.  
  
"So…he wants to play with Quistis now does he?" the stranger growled. "Oh I'll show him what its like when he gets back…believe me…I will…" the stranger then proceeded in following them to their destination.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Well…this is an interesting place Irvine…" Zell swallowed hesitantly as they looked at the building they were about to enter. It looked like your typical night club.  
  
"They're having a dress up night tonight so a friend of mine got us all tickets! He works here so he got them free," Irvine stated proudly. Squall raised an eyebrow as he watched teenage drunks stumble out of the building laughing.  
  
"We're all gonna come out high on ecstasy, I bet," Squall muttered.  
  
"No Squall!" Irvine turned to Squall, his hands on his hips. "Drugs have been prosecuted from this club, the closest you can get to ecstasy here is the alcohol OK? No one's gonna get high, all right?" they all hesitantly followed Irvine in. Squall looked around at all the people in the club.  
  
"I bet you feel right at home Quistis," Squall whispered to her. There were several Goths in the club, all in different groups, depending upon their friendship circles. "Irvine is a fucking liar."  
  
"Why's that?" she asked. Squall pointed to a group of people smoking something.  
  
"It's pretty damn obvious what they're up to," Squall shook his head disgracefully.  
  
"They're smoking drugs I'm guessing."  
  
"Correct. So Irvine lied. Remind me to hurt him if I leave here and I'm high OK?"  
  
"I will." She nodded. Irvine led them up some stairs and sat them all down.  
  
"OK I'm getting drinks for ya all OK?" Irvine said.  
  
"Nothing with too much alcohol," Squall and Quistis said in unison. Irvine smiled.  
  
"You got it!" he replied cheerfully.  
  
[Listen up Kinneas I swear to god if you don't spike those drinks you will be hurting so bad suicide will look like ice cream!] Siren scowled furiously.  
  
[I second that!] Shiva growled. [You won't be able to talk for a month!] Irvine gulped at these very apparent threats and slowly made his way to the bar, ordering barcardis for everyone and adding some really strong vodka to two of them. [Good boy…just make sure Squall and Quistis get those two cos if anyone else gets drunk on your account not only will they hurt you I will too!] Shiva added to her previous furious statement. Irvine kept in his mind which two were the spiked ones and made his way up the stairs. He handed out all the drinks, insuring Squall and Quistis got the right ones.  
  
[OK you're safe for now preppy] Siren said.  
  
'For now?' Irvine gulped silently. Irvine sat down next to Selphie and watched everyone start drinking and talking. After about a glass and a half Squall was pissed, but it took two for Quistis to lose it. Everyone started to notice that they were finally drunk when Squall started to giggle for no reason.  
  
"Hey…you OK Squall?" Zell asked. Squall downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the table.  
  
"Irvine did you…?" Selphie asked quietly. Irvine nodded. "Oh dear…"  
  
"Well…this is fucking fun isn't it?" Squall said, gently rocking back and forth as he did so. "You Irvine are a fucking liar. There are fuckers down there smoking cannabis and that's a fucking drug bastard!"  
  
"He's right you know!" Quistis said, slightly squeakily, downing the whole glass and throwing it across the room. It smashed against a wall causing a man who was trying to make out with his girlfriend to jump. He glared over in Quistis' direction. She waved sweetly at him. "I pissed that bastard over there off. Ooh look here he comes to say hello!" the man was tall and well built and he didn't look happy at all.  
  
"Hey blondie, why did you throw that at me?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Don't you call me blondie dork!" she yelled, waving her hand in the air like a drunken idiot, which she consequently was at the time. He got angry and picked Quistis up by the collar.  
  
"You're one of those alcoholics aren't you?" he sneered furiously. Quistis slapped him across the face.  
  
"Don't touch me you freak!" she yelled again.  
  
"Yay! Go Quisty!" Squall cried with delight.  
  
"Is she your girl preppy?" the man asked Squall. By now the man had lost his temper with Quistis.  
  
"For tonight she is," Squall replied. "She has a fucking boyfriend, which is a real bummer."  
  
"Would you mind if I hurt her then?" he growled. Squall stood up, stumbled over to the man and punched him on the nose, knocking him out cold.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, ya know," Squall replied. Quistis fell into Squall's arms and giggled. They both sat back down and giggled to their heart's content.  
  
"Irvine what have you done?" Zell asked slowly.  
  
"I do not know…" came Irvine's equally slow reply.  
  
You're doing fine  
  
Most of the time  
  
You sit and wonder what tomorrow brings  
  
All kinds of things  
  
You sit and wait  
  
You hesitate  
  
Just like you've never been in love before  
  
There's so much more  
  
On your own  
  
And though you feel alone  
  
You are alive  
  
Don't you know its just another day  
  
All alone  
  
And to this world we're from  
  
You are alive  
  
Don't you know its just another day  
  
Fragma – You are alive  
  
Let's just say Squall and Quistis are very alive at this point of time…hehehehehe…well now…that's all for this chapter folks but do stay tuned cos part nine is up soon!  
  
Pink – Hell Wit Ya taken from the album Can't Take Me Home  
  
Fragma – You Are Alive taken from the album Toca 


	9. Let the drunken antics begin! Hahahahaha...

1 Part nine  
  
Q/N: This is where I belong people! I write FF8 fics! Yay! I'm tired from the over-use of karate and getting hit in the face, the leg and the knuckles at the same time. It hurts but I'm all right after 2 seconds. It's too much fun to quit now, I mean, you get to try and punch people! Its gotta rock man! And it does! Ah too tired. Alonia, Hwoarang Girl, SweetCakes, Tigerstripes, Trepie 28 and all else that review this fic on a regular basis, I give you big huggles. Huggles for all! And Vonnie you dare write that rape fic and I will slap you all the way back to Bangkok, even if you have never been there in your life! I know where you live! On to fic, and Trepie 28, I am going to pair Shiva up with another GF and it isn't Siren. It's so damn obvious…ON TO FIC! Yahoo!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A kiss on the hand  
  
May be quite continental  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
A kiss may be grand  
  
But it won't pay the rental  
  
On your humble flat  
  
Or help you feed your pussycat  
  
Men grow cold as  
  
Girls grow old  
  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
  
But square cut  
  
Or pear-shaped  
  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
Nicole Kidman and co. – Sparkling Diamonds  
  
Squall and Quistis sat on the sofa laughing solidly for half an hour. Why they were laughing was unknown to all around them. Irvine, Selphie and Zell watched as the pair just sat and laughed at each other.  
  
"Were they meant to go this high?" Zell asked Irvine.  
  
"No they weren't, coincidentally," Irvine replied.  
  
"They're gonna be making out by the end of the night," Zell commented.  
  
"What, you mean with just tongues or…" Selphie paused for a second to emphasise her point. Zell looked at her.  
  
"The first one. If they head to the second one then we know we over-did it with the shots," Zell replied. They re-attended their attention to the laughing, drunken pair sitting before them.  
  
"Well…" Selphie began. "At least one good thing came from this."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"At least they're out having fun."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Uh oh…Rinoa alert at 4 o'clock!" Irvine suddenly warned, peering over the side and watching as the brunette stepped into the building with her two usual bodyguards. Selphie and Zell saw her too.  
  
"Ah shit if she comes up here there's gonna be an ugly confrontation!" Zell murmured in an alarmed tone.  
  
"We know that!" Irvine replied.  
  
"She's going for the drugs I just know it…" Selphie muttered. The two young men turned to Selphie and gave her an odd look.  
  
"No I don't think so Sephy babe, considering…she's heading this way!" Irvine whispered, his words growing harsher as he came to the end of his sentence. They watched as she came up the stairs and they turned towards her as she stood at the top.  
  
"Rin!" Zell cried, pretending to be happy to see her. "How…great! You're a…fairy…"  
  
"So?" she asked. "You're a Mounty, Selphie is a cheerleader and Irvine is a thug."  
  
"I am not a thug I am a biker!" Irvine corrected her. She nodded solemnly. Zone appeared to be a Slipknot lookey-likey and Watts was a break-dancer.  
  
"Is that Rin?" came Squall's all-too-familiar drunken voice from his place on the sofa. Rinoa turned to her drunken ex and his companion.  
  
"Squall? Is that you in Irvine's hat?" she asked. He nodded happily, as Quistis cuddled Squall, causing Rinoa to screw up her face. Squall got up and walked over to Rinoa.  
  
"How you been?" he asked.  
  
"I've been fine," she replied, a small smile on her face. She looked at Quistis. "Hey, hussy, how are you then?" she called to her.  
  
"I'm good!" she replied. She thought for a moment then added "and don't call me a hussy you tramp!" Rinoa's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"You like my friend?" Squall asked, trying to maintain his balance.  
  
"No, not really," Rinoa replied, once again smiling at Squall.  
  
"Oh…well, I like her. I think she's funny!" Squall replied. A waiter dressed as a tin soldier came up with a tray of straight vodkas. Squall and Quistis each grabbed one and downed it in one shot. They then slammed the glasses back on the tray and took a second. Irvine hinted to the waiter to piss off after Squall and Quistis took a fourth glass. The waiter, taking the message, hustled himself away, while Squall had to sit back down. "Ah shit downing vodka shots is not a fucking good idea," he muttered. Quistis got up and started to play with Rinoa's fairy wings.  
  
"Look at this Squally! She can fly!" she squealed in excitement.  
  
"Quit it!" Rinoa yelled, trying to pull the wings away, but Quistis pulled them off of Rinoa and put them on herself.  
  
"I'm a Gothic fairy! All right!" she cried happily, doing a cartwheel promptly afterwards. Squall clapped.  
  
"Those two are smashed…" Zell muttered. "What's the time?"  
  
"Half 4," Irvine replied. "In the morning."  
  
"Fuckin hell we'd better get those two back to Garden!"  
  
"I swear if they sing, they walk." Irvine grabbed Quistis and Selphie grabbed Squall and they hastily made their way down the stairs to the exit.  
  
"Thanks for the wings fairy lady!" Quistis called to Rinoa.  
  
"Bye bye!" Squall added as he was dragged out of the door. The 3 sober ones shoved Squall and Quistis in the back of the car and immediately voted Zell to stay with them. All the way back to Garden Squall, Quistis and Zell were telling craptastic knock-knock jokes as well as play fighting.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Squall stood on the 2nd floor deck staring out at the plains of Balamb. He had a thundering headache, which he couldn't get rid of to save his life. Had he seriously got that drunk? He couldn't remember a thing from last night. All he could see was a faint image of all the craptastic knock-knock jokes they told in the car. Squall rubbed his head. It hurt like hell. The door behind him opened then closed. Quistis came to his side and smiled.  
  
"I found out something interesting about last night," Quistis said. Squall turned to her, listening attentively. "Apparently, according to Zell, you and I not only stole fairy wings from Rin, but we made out in the back of the car."  
  
"Oh shit!" Squall yelled alarmed. Quistis put a hand on his arm reassuringly.  
  
"It's OK! We didn't have sex! Just…stuck our tongues down each others' throats that's all."  
  
"That's still bad! What if…"  
  
"Seifer finds out? He won't. I'll make sure he doesn't." Quistis continued to reassure Squall. Squall calmed down.  
  
"I…just wanted to…do something…if you wouldn't mind?" Squall asked, rather sheepishly. Quistis smiled.  
  
"Of course, what is it?" she asked, with no idea at all as to what she was getting herself into. Squall leant towards her and kissed her on the lips. Quistis' eyes widened as he put his arms around her. After a little while he pulled himself away.  
  
"Thank you for cheering me up," he said. She blushed and smiled happily.  
  
"No problem! Better not tell Seifer about that one either!" she laughed. He smiled back at her. Neither of them had noticed that the door had been opened and that they were being watched.  
  
"So…Leonhart wants to play ball now does he?" the same dark stranger as before muttered, clenching his fists. "He wants a fight, he's gonna get one."  
  
~~***~~  
  
Squall stood in the Training Centre just watching the world roll by. In the space of a week he'd manage to accomplish one of the things on his to do list: kiss Quistis. He did feel pretty good about it actually.  
  
[Way to go Squall, I reckon she's gonna ditch Seifer soon!] Shiva squealed in delight.  
  
[Nice one!] Diablos agreed with Shiva. Squall snickered.  
  
'You two are on talking terms? Is this love I'm sensing here?' he retorted, continuing to snicker.  
  
[I do not, I repeat NOT, fancy him!] Shiva screamed.  
  
[Yeah Squall! I don't fancy Shiva!] Diablos argued. Squall couldn't stop snickering. This eventually became laughter. Shiva and Diablos started to pout, so Squall calmed down. He thought very carefully about his next move. He really loved Quistis, and he was willing to go through Seifer to prove it. The sound of footsteps was heard from behind him. Squall turned and saw a rather cheery Seifer standing behind him.  
  
"Oh hey Seifer," Squall greeted him. Seifer smiled at him.  
  
[That smile is, like, so fake!] Shiva retorted. [Diablos I don't trust that guy…something's amiss here…]  
  
[Yeah…he's never usually this happy…oh man…what if…] Diablos began to panic.  
  
[What if Seifer knows about the whole thing!? What if Seifer knows that Squall is in love with Quistis? That means…]  
  
[Squall's in big trouble!]  
  
[Seifer's gonna hurt him! SQUALL!] Shiva cried desperately, not knowing that Seifer had secretly cast Silence over Squall, meaning their communication was cut. [SEIFER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!] Shiva yelled. [He's cut us off with Silence! He knows that we know!]  
  
[Oh shit! How will we tell Squall?]  
  
[I dunno…I just hope someone will come help…]  
  
[Let's call Quezacotl and Selphie! They can help!]  
  
[Right! Good idea!] Shiva and Diablos immediately set to work about communicating with Quezacotl, while Squall continued to talk casually to Seifer.  
  
"Squall…I have a question for you…" Seifer began. "Why the fuck are you hitting on my girlfriend!"  
  
"What!" Squall exclaimed.  
  
"I've seen you both, all cuddly and kissing and the like! I saw you kiss her earlier! I've seen all that you've done together! I even set those damned T-Rexaur on you to keep you away from her but still you kept going back!"  
  
"It was you! You tried to kill me! Bastard!"  
  
"I'm killing you now Squall, and don't rely on your little friends Shiva and Diablos to help you. I silenced them for now! And look at this! You haven't got the Lionheart with you! What a pity!" Seifer lunged at Squall, Hypherion in hand, ready to strike. Squall moved to the side and Seifer missed. Seifer continued his relentless assault, blow after blow. Squall soon found himself too weak to even stand up. He lay there defenceless in front of his bitter rival. Seifer smirked evilly. "Goodbye Squall…forever." He raised his Hypherion above his head and brought it down quickly, aiming straight for Squall. Squall just watched in horror as the silver blade made its way towards him. No hope was left. He was going to die.  
  
  
  
Of all the places I could've left it I just couldn't resist leaving it here. Will Quezacotl and Selphie get there in time to save Squall? Can Shiva and Diablos even get hold of Quezacotl to enlist in his help? Is there really a romance blossoming between Shiva and Diablos? Find out next time! Oh and by the way the song 'Sparkling Diamonds' was taken from the Moulin Rouge OST. Duh! Later days my people! 


	10. It all comes crashing down

1 Part ten  
  
Q/N: Ten parts! Oh hooray! The response for this has been phenomenal! I thank you all! * Runs around like mad and hugs all regular reviewers. * All of ya deserve a huge huggle for all of your support and the boost of morale. I'm a happier person to know that I have so many people who like my work. You're all fabulous! This part is all for you! Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 It all comes crashing down  
  
Sometimes I feel like  
  
I don't have a bother  
  
Sometimes I feel like  
  
My only friend  
  
Is the city I live in  
  
The city of cities  
  
Lonely as I am  
  
Together we cry, we cry, we cry  
  
I don't ever wanna feel  
  
Like I did that day  
  
Take me to the place I love  
  
Take me all the way  
  
I don't ever wanna feel  
  
Like I did that day  
  
Take me to the place I love  
  
Take me all the way  
  
All Saints – Under The Bridge  
  
Squall's sapphire blue eyes were filled with fear as Seifer released his anger into his Hypherion. His aim was perfect. Squall was about to see the end of his life. He hadn't even had chance to tell Quistis how he felt. Suddenly the Hypherion blade came into contact with a long stick of wood attached to a chain, causing a clang to echo through the Training Centre. Seifer turned to see Selphie, in a fighting stance, with Quezacotl and the cute green bunny Carbuncle at her side. She had an angered look on her face.  
  
"Get back Seifer!" she ordered. "I know you were responsible for that attack on Squall and I'm going to tell Quistis!"  
  
"Oh…I don't think so…you see, cos if you do, people like Squall are going to get hurt, and you don't want your best friend all beaten up and dead now do you?" Seifer sneered. Selphie maintained her angered gaze, praying that Seifer wouldn't live up to his word. Selphie ran over to Squall and pulled him away from Seifer, cradling his battered body in her arms. Seifer laughed evilly and walked up to Squall and Selphie. "Something interesting is going to pop up today Squall. And if you turn up for it you're not gonna be the only one who's gonna die." He pointed the blade of the Hypherion towards them then left the pair alone.  
  
"Are you all right Squall?" Selphie asked. Squall sat himself up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Thanks for coming to help me."  
  
"Thank Shiva and Diablos. They sent the message to Quezacotl, without them I would never have found you!"  
  
"I'm under Silence right now so I can't thank them."  
  
"I'll clear up that." Selphie cast Remedy over him and the communication between the GFs and Squall was restored.  
  
[Squall! You OK?] Shiva asked.  
  
'I'm fine, thanks to you two,' Squall replied. 'I owe you two big time for this.'  
  
[No problem] Diablos said.  
  
"Seifer said something about an event that's happening today that you're not allowed to attend, what do you think he meant?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure…" Squall thought deeply, rising to his feet. "I'm just not sure…"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Squall sat on a bench outside the library contemplating what Seifer had said. What in the world could he have meant by this? Something was going down, and Squall didn't like it. He suddenly heard a commotion from down the hall. He got to his feet and went to the source of the problem. All his friends were huddled around Seifer and Quistis.  
  
"What the…" Squall questioned. Zell turned to face him; he almost looked sympathetic towards him. "What is it? Come on, tell me."  
  
"Squall…I…I don't know how to tell you this…" Zell hesitated.  
  
"What is it Zell, come on!"  
  
"Seifer and Quistis…are getting married." Squall's eyes widened with horror. He felt shattered, like someone had thrown him aside and he'd smashed into a million pieces. He was totally heartbroken.  
  
"I hope all of you can make it!" Seifer smiled. "What about you Squall? You coming?" Seifer could tell Squall was vulnerable and upset. Squall felt tears come to his eyes but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"I…I…I can't…I'm…I'm too busy that day…" Squall choked. Quistis' eyes widened. "Could you…excuse me…for just a second…" Squall darted off in a hurry, making his way to the dorms. He ran into his room and made sure the door was shut behind him. He then sat down on his bed. He couldn't hold back any longer. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Was this really happening to him? Was this even possible? He couldn't believe it. She was getting married to him, after all he had done to him…she was marrying him now. Squall grabbed an empty glass bottle and smashed it on his hand. Blood gushed out of his hand as he sobbed harder. "Why me! Why does this fucking have to happen to me! Why!" he screamed, sobbing harder and harder as he spread his blood over his face. He grasped the small shards of glass that lay in his hands tightly, causing himself more damage. Blood poured profusely from the now large gashes in his hands. Tears still fell down his cheeks as he repeated to himself over and over again what Zell had told him. Why did this have to happen now? Of all the times it could've happened it had to be now, when Squall was open and vulnerable. Now, he felt like he'd lost everything, especially the will to live.  
  
He looked up at the case containing the Lionheart. A crazy thought flashed through his head. 'I'll kill myself' he thought, glaring at the large black case. As much as he tried to dismiss this unbelievably stupid idea, it didn't appear to want to leave him. It just stuck in his mind. He didn't have much of a choice now. He couldn't go on knowing that she was spending the rest of her life with Seifer. He couldn't live on knowing that she'd never know how he felt for her. He loved her too much to see her marry him. He stumbled over to the Lionheart and removed it from the case, the cool blue blade glinting in the afternoon sun.  
  
"So…it all comes down to this, does it?" Squall questioned himself. "It comes down to one choice…" Squall stared deeply at the iridescent blade of the Lionheart and contemplated his actions. He grasped the handle tighter. "I don't care! I don't care! I'd rather die than live in misery! Never being able to say how I really feel!" his looked turned from sorrow to determination. He knew now what he had to do…  
  
~~***~~  
  
Selphie, Irvine and Zell walked in solemn silence along the hallways of Garden. Nobody said a word. Irvine finally spoke.  
  
"I wonder what got Squall so upset?"" he wondered.  
  
"He loves Quistis, this is a major blow for him," Zell replied softly. "I feel so sorry for him…he must hurt so bad…"  
  
"Yeah…he must really hurt…" Selphie muttered. "All that pain…pain…pain! No!" it all came into focus for Selphie suddenly.  
  
"What is it babe?" Irvine asked.  
  
"It's Squall! I think…I think he's gonna hurt himself!"  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"He's gone back to the Dorms! That was the direction he was running in! He's gone to get the Lionheart! He's…HE'S GONNA COMMIT SUICIDE!" Selphie screamed. Irvine and Zell gasped in horror. They dashed over to the Dorms and ran up to Squall's door. They bashed on it repeatedly. "Squall! Squall! Open up!" Selphie pleaded, close to tears.  
  
"Squall! Don't be a jerk! Open up!" Irvine yelled. Selphie thudded her fists on the door, in floods of tears.  
  
"Squall! Don't die! Please don't die!" she begged, her desperate pleas no doubt falling on deaf ears. A low crack was heard, emanating from Zell's direction. He'd cracked his knuckles and was going to ram the door down.  
  
"Stand aside people!" Zell said, charging at the door. Irvine pulled Selphie out of Zell's path as he hammered the door down very neatly. They stepped into the room and gasped in horror at the sight before them. The room was loitered with blood, everywhere possible. Selphie sunk into Irvine's arms for comfort as she looked around the room.  
  
"Are we…too late?" Selphie asked quietly.  
  
"I…I don't know…" Irvine asked. Zell's eyes scanned around the room. He caught sight of the beautiful iridescent blue blade of the Lionheart in the corner of the room. He went up to it and his eyes widened.  
  
"I found him you guys!" he called to the others. They raced to Zell's side, only to bear witness to a blood-coated Squall, his head buried in his knees, refusing to meet his friends' eyes. Selphie crawled over to his side and put her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Squall…" she said tearfully. "I thought we'd lost you!" she could tell he was in tears. She held him as close as she could and let him sob into her arms. She stroked his back affectionately. "It's OK now Squall…it's all right…" she soothed. He suddenly stopped sobbing and his body relaxed. Selphie felt Squall's body go limp and still. She looked at his face. He wasn't breathing anymore. "Oh my god…Squall! Squall!" she screamed. "Squall!"  
  
I never sang my song  
  
On the stage on my own  
  
I never said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
2 You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs just once more  
  
My last night here with you  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of walked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know that I had my eye on you?  
  
Darling so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you never hurt  
  
As if you never doubt  
  
Shall I be the one for you?  
  
A picture so softly, but sure  
  
And from this show then  
  
I would know that you are no dreamer  
  
Julia Heartilly – Eyes on me  
  
  
  
Once again, had to leave it at a critical point in the story. I can't resist cliffhangers! They always keep the audience on their toes! Next chappy we'll see if Squall made it through his suicide experience or whether this is the end of the heartbroken soldier.  
  
All Saints – Under the Bridge taken from their self titled album All Saints. As for that last song…Hwoarang Girl and I listened to this 13 times to get the words right. Yes, it's the song from the Ragnarok on disk 3! I love that song! It so kawaii…anyways, till next chappy, later days! (Darn too much Weekenders!) 


	11. Recovering from tragedy

1 Part Eleven  
  
Q/N: Eleven parts! Yipee! I am watching Pocahontas. I dunno why… huggles for all the regulars and special mentions for Trepie 28 and Tigerstripes, seeing as you were so happy to get mentioned last time! Huge thanks for anti gravity and giggleplex. Thanks for the help! I appreciate it a lot. On to chappy now, and will Squall survive?  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Recovering from tragedy  
  
I don't wanna say I'm sorry  
  
Cos I know there's nothing wrong  
  
Don't be afraid there's no need to worry  
  
Cos my feelings for you are still strong  
  
Hold me in your arms  
  
And never let me go  
  
Hold me in your arms  
  
Cos I need you so  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
There is something  
  
Something you wanna tell me  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
There is something  
  
That you hide from me  
  
Is there a reason why  
  
There is something  
  
Something you wanna tell me  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
There is something  
  
That you hide from me  
  
Lasgo – Something  
  
Selphie shook Squall's lifeless body continuously in a panic. Would he wake up? He had to. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he didn't.  
  
"Squall!" she screamed. "Squall don't go! Don't die! We need you! She needs you! She doesn't love Seifer she loves you!" the two men turned to Selphie.  
  
"What?" Zell asked. Selphie cradled Squall close to her and turned to the pair.  
  
"That look on her face…when Seifer told us about their engagement…she looked…confused…afraid…it was all going too fast for her. But you remember when we told her about the incident when she was drunk in the car…she had this secretive smile on her face…like she didn't care…she loves him, I know she does," Selphie explained.  
  
"I've noticed that too," Irvine concurred with Selphie. "Recently, she seems so distant and void of emotion when she's with Seifer, but with Squall she looks…I dunno…almost happy. She doesn't want to use Seifer, but she's still so confused about all of this."  
  
"Wake up Squall…wake up…" Selphie muttered. Zell watched Squall's hand as his fingers started to move slightly.  
  
"He's alive! He's alive!" Zell cried. They all focused on Squall's blood- covered face, as his distressed eyes slowly opened. They all had joyful smiles on their faces.  
  
"Let's get him to Kadowaki," Irvine said cheerfully. "At least we know he's alive." Irvine helped Zell to pick Squall up.  
  
"I'm…alive?" Squall uttered. Selphie giggled.  
  
"Of course you are, silly! What would we do without you Squall?" she replied happily, tears still falling down her porcelain face. She placed a hand on his cold, bloodstained cheek. "We'll get you all fixed up now. We're not letting you die on us Squall, no way!" they then carefully took Squall out of his quarters and made their way to the infirmary.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Quistis sat in front of her dressing table mirror and brushed her long silky blond hair. So many things whizzed through her mind at once. This whole engagement thing was going too fast for her to keep up with. One minute she was just happy Quistis Trepe, single 18-year-old woman who had recently regained her position as an Instructor. But the next she was an engaged woman, and she was no longer going to be happy Quistis Trepe, but confused Quistis Almasy. She put the brush down on the table and thought.  
  
'What am I supposed to do? I'd be so cheap if I just called this whole thing with Seifer off…but…'  
  
[But you don't love the guy anymore, do you?] Siren interrupted Quistis' trail of thought. [Someone's changed your mind.]  
  
'Siren! That's not true!'  
  
[Don't lie to me Quisty, I can tell from in here that you don't love that nitwit Almasy anymore, but you've fallen for someone else…a handsome young commander…ooh I love romance novels!]  
  
'Siren…don't tell anyone!'  
  
[Too late. Most of us GFs have been in on this for a while. We've been trying to get rid of Almasy for god knows how long.]  
  
'Siren!'  
  
[What! You love Squall right? Well…follow your heart!] Quistis sighed. Siren was right. She knew she was. She had to accept the truth. She was in love with Squall.  
  
"When Squall tells me whether he loves me or not, that's when I'll make my decision," Quistis concluded. She brushed her hair behind her ears and stared at her reflection. She stood up and left the room only to be met outside by a pair of men and a young woman, who were carrying the bleeding body of a brown-haired young man.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"You can be such an idiot sometimes Squall," Dr Kadowaki sighed, bandaging up the last of Squall's self-inflicted wounds. "Attempting suicide! Why?"  
  
"…" Squall remained silent. He didn't want to answer her.  
  
"Squall, the medical needs of a person outrank their duty or position. I order you to tell em what provoked into doing something so idiotic! You had poor Selphie so worried about you! And Quistis! She was a wreck when she found out you'd done all of that to yourself!" Dr Kadowaki folded her arms and waited for and answer. Squall sighed heavily.  
  
"I did it because…I was…upset," he mumbled.  
  
"I see. Why were you so upset?"  
  
"Because…because…Quistis…is getting married…to Seifer."  
  
"Oh my!" Dr Kadowaki gasped. She obviously hadn't been informed of the engagement. She patted Squall's back. "I'm sorry Squall…I know how much you love her…"  
  
"And personally I would've preferred to have died than live on without telling her how I felt! Why the fuck did you help me!" he yelled furiously. "I didn't want to be helped! I just wanted to be left alone!" Selphie, who happened to overhear Squall's angry outburst, stormed into the room, went straight up to Squall and slapped him harshly across the face. Squall was so surprised by Selphie's action that he gasped and put his hand on his cheek where she had slapped him.  
  
"You're being so fucking selfish Squall!" she screamed. "We all need you here! This whole team needs you! You're our leader! You hold us together! Not only that but you're our friend! We care so much about you Squall! We'd never want to see you hurt!" she began to sob, but still she showed flawless determination to continue her speech. "You mean so much to all of us! Without you…we'd feel so empty…you keep us all in line! Who'll be there for us when we need them? Who'll look out for us? You mean the world to someone Squall, you just don't know it yet." Squall's eyes widened. It was all making sense to him now. He had to keep going, for the team! He'd have to place his own agendas to one side for now and focus on what was really important: his friends. He lifted his face until it was level with Selphie's. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks for that Selphie…I really needed that…" he replied. She grinned.  
  
"Anytime Squally!" she chirped. She skipped towards the door, turned and giggled, then left.  
  
"That Selphie is a little firecracker wouldn't you say?" Dr Kadowaki broke the silence. Squall laughed.  
  
"Firecracker! Ha! More like Nuclear explosive!" Squall exclaimed. He folded his arms and smiled.  
  
"She's really an 'in your face' kind of girl isn't she?"  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
"But you can't help but like her for it."  
  
"Exactly." Squall stood up and brushed himself down. "I'm outta here now doctor. I've been in here too often lately."  
  
"Darn right you've been in here too often! I'm almost sick of your face!" Squall laughed again then left. He had ultimately decided to just chill out for the rest of the day. That was until Zell came up to him.  
  
"Yo Squall!" he said.  
  
"Hey Zell," Squall replied.  
  
"Come on! Let's go hang someplace! You need to chill out a bit, and what better way to do so than with your buddies!" Zell grinned cheekily as Irvine and Selphie joined him.  
  
"We'll go find an arcade or something, and just have some good old fashioned fun!" Irvine said excitedly.  
  
"Yep! Come on Squally it'll be fun! It'll take your mind off of stuff!" Selphie chirruped. Squall smiled at his friends.  
  
"All right then, I'll tag along with you guys," Squall replied, a happy smile now on his face. Selphie then proceeded in leading them out of Garden.  
  
"Oh Squall," Irvine began.  
  
"Yeah?" Squall asked.  
  
"This might not be a good time but…you know at the bar…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well…I sorta spiked your drinks. You guys got drunk on purpose." Irvine decided now would be a good time to run as Squall had a very threatening look on his face. Irvine then darted past Selphie, followed closely by Squall.  
  
  
  
Yay! A (relatively) happy end to the chappy! But one problem still remains: what will Squall do about the wedding? Will he go? Will he abide by Seifer's rule? Will he tell Quistis exactly what she's waiting to hear before it's too late? Who knows…well, obviously I do but hey. And for all Irvine fans (I know one or two) no fear! Irvy will get outta this alive! I said alive…I didn't say in one piece…but I said alive! OK, so he'll have a bruise or two, but otherwise, he'll live! Later days! 


	12. Prosperity

1 Part twelve  
  
Q/N: I'd like to say that I only add parts up to this because of the reviews I get. I will say that there's only a few parts left of this until it's all over. So many nice happy people! Cheering Quisty up when Quisty's all sick but still writing, whilst at the same time being driven insane with the amount of times my family have watched Harry Potter since they bought it. Let the chappy commence. Ya ha!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It's hard to wake up  
  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
  
This house is haunted  
  
It's so pathetic  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
I'm ripe with things to say  
  
The words they rot and fall away  
  
For if stupid poem  
  
Could fix this home  
  
I'd read it every day  
  
So here's your holiday  
  
Hope you enjoy it this time  
  
You gave it all away  
  
It was mine  
  
So when you're dead and gone  
  
Hope you remember this night  
  
20 years now lost  
  
It's not right  
  
Blink 182 – Stay together for the kids  
  
Squall had never felt quite so at peace with himself for a long time. He lay on his bed looking at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. He'd had a great time with Selphie, Zell and Irvine the previous day. A knock came on Squall's door. It was Xu. She looked drunk and depressed.  
  
'Oh shit' Squall thought. 'Another bad night for poor Xu.'  
  
[She has too many of those. She's an alcoholic] Shiva added.  
  
'Shut up' Squall replied.  
  
"Hi Squall…" Xu muttered, barely seeming conscious.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Squall asked.  
  
[Ack, wrong question to ask there] Shiva commented. Xu invited herself in and plopped down in his bed.  
  
"Well," Xu began her obviously long rant. "To start off with, last night I was supposed to be going out for dinner with Nida. He blew me off for the 4th time this month! He says he has a girlfriend to see, and that him and me are 'just friends.' So I decided to meet up with Urissa, that girl Zell's dating. She had to work the late shift in the cafeteria so she blew me off too. So then, I thought 'OK I'll meet up with Quistis.' That fucked up as well. She wasn't up for anything at all after finding out she's got to marry Seifer in 3 days…"  
  
"3 days?" Squall interrupted, suddenly interested.  
  
"Yes, Seifer's arranged it all without her, so what? She's a happy woman, as for me I'm a goddamn spinster whom last night ended up in a club doing pole dancing for some horny retards! I'm not a fucking whore! Dammit!" she thumped her fists on his bed and moaned.  
  
"That's a bit soon, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yes I would. Why are you so concerned? Is Romeo gonna barge in right before the vows and tell the bride how much he loves her! Don't be such a dumb ass Squall! What about me? I need friends! I need love! But I wouldn't like Rinoa as a bridesmaid. Not personally."  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Seifer wanted her to be a bridesmaid. Quistis went mental. This was all yesterday while you were out with your mates having a good time!"  
  
"Xu…"  
  
"Don't you 'Xu…' me mister commander! I am a high-rank SeeD! I deserve respect! I…deserve sleep…" within a few seconds of having spoken she flopped backwards onto Squall's bed, completely out for the count.  
  
[Drunk] Shiva muttered. [Let her rest for now Squall. She's gonna have a mood on come the dreaded hour of her re-awakening.]  
  
'All right…' Squall sighed turning to the door.  
  
"Sleep tight Xu," Squall whispered. "Oh, and mess up my room and I kill you OK? Good." Squall promptly left the room after that, sparing himself from sheer boredom and the wrath of Xu.  
  
~~***~~  
  
As Squall walked out of the library he ran into Rinoa. She was back. The wedding would be tomorrow, so she was obviously there for dress rehearsals or whatever. She looked up at Squall.  
  
"Hello Squall," she said meekly.  
  
"Hello Rinoa," he replied.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Good…why aren't you coming tomorrow?"  
  
"I…have things to do…"  
  
"That's not the truth. Selphie told me the truth. She's told all of us. You've been threatened into not going, by Seifer."  
  
"That's…correct…" Squall hung his head, trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"Squall," Rinoa lifted his face up to the same level as hers. "You should go. Don't let that gimp bully you out of going to see this."  
  
"Why the fuck are you being so goddamn nice? What do you want from me?"  
  
"I don't want anything like that Squall. All I want…is to see you happy…is that such a crime? Huh?" she turned away from him then whipped back. "You wanna come see mine and Selphie's dresses?"  
  
"…All right," Squall replied cautiously.  
  
"Squall I'm well aware that we're not the best of friends, but we can at least be civil, right?"  
  
"OK." Squall sighed. Rinoa smiled and led Squall to where Selphie was. She was wearing a long ivory-coloured dress with a gold trim around the top. Round her neck was a small pearl necklace and on her head was a cute diamante tiara. She looked at Squall and smiled happily.  
  
"Hey Squall! What do ya think?" she asked, giving him a twirl to show off the whole dress. He nodded.  
  
"You look fabulous Selphie," Squall said. She beamed with pride.  
  
"You should see Quistis! Man, she looks so pretty! Go on! Go see her! She's in the next room!" Selphie led Squall through to the next room. Before he had a chance to object the door slammed closed behind him. He turned towards the centre of the room and saw Quistis, wearing a long, strapless white dress that shimmered as the sun caught it. She had a diamond tiara on top of her loose blond hair and a long veil emanated from it. She also wore a white gold necklace and matching bracelet. For several seconds Squall just stared and stared. She looked incredible. But…she didn't look happy. She looked almost like she was daydreaming. She suddenly snapped back when she noticed Squall's gaze on her.  
  
"Squall! I haven't seen you since…that incident…" her voice died away. She went up to Squall and looked at him. "Why did you do that Squall? Why did you resort to such measures?"  
  
"I…I don't know…" he replied quietly. He didn't really want to tell her why, but he knew now that he'd have to in the end.  
  
"Squall…" she sighed. "You're holding back on me. I'm an expert Squall observer, you should know that by now." Squall hesitated, then plucked up all of his courage. To think, beating Ultimecia felt like a breeze compared to this entire social trivia. He could beat the Ultima Weapon but was unable to express his feelings for a woman.  
  
"I…I did it because I was upset…" he finally managed to say.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…of your marriage to Seifer…"  
  
"Why…"  
  
"I…I…" Squall began before Seifer entered the room. He scowled at Squall.  
  
"Squall! What a pleasant surprise!" it was obvious Seifer didn't want him around.  
  
"I'll go now," Squall turned and left. He closed the door gently behind him, only to be greeted by a sea of intrigued faces.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Zell asked.  
  
"What did she say?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Seifer came in…I didn't get a chance…" Squall finally replied bluntly. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Damn that Seifer," Selphie moaned angrily. "Always getting in our way!" Irvine put his arm around her to settle her down.  
  
"Chill out Sephy, we'll figure a way," Irvine reassured her.  
  
"But how! With the wedding tomorrow how are we meant to come up with something!"  
  
"We have our ways…"  
  
[We all have our own individual ways of doing things, don't we Siren?] Shiva asked her friend.  
  
[That's right, and believe you me, Squall will be going to that ceremony tomorrow, no doubt about it. She's not marrying that Seifer!] Siren stated. [Not while I'm junctioned to her!]  
  
[And as long as Squall keeps me junctioned I'm gonna make sure he fucks up that ceremony and runs off with the woman he loves!]  
  
[Excellent…we'll win this one…] Siren and Shiva began to laugh maniacally as they plotted and schemed their next move.  
  
  
  
Part 12 finally finished! It's taken me a while cos of illness and homework but it's finally up. If the words to any of the songs I add in this fic are wrong please forgive me, I am an idiot ^-^.  
  
Blink 182 – Stay together for the kids is taken from the album Take Off Your Pants and Jacket.  
  
I've got a Nirvana tribute thing this week! I'm gonna (try) and have fun, cos even if the place is crap, at least the band will be good. Meheheheheh…OK final part will be up next. If I can get over 80 reviews for this whole fic it'll make it all the more worthwhile. Until then, later days! 


	13. For the love of another

1 The finale  
  
Q/N: It had to come sooner or later I guess, so I decided to end it now while I was ahead…thankfully I'm back to 100% health so this chappy is bound to be a bit longer than the other two before it. I like this ending and I really hope you do too, cos that's the important bit, right? On to the end!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 For the love of another  
  
  
  
Squall sat in his room looking at the small table beside him. It was 1am of the morning of the most dreaded day of his life. He hadn't slept at all, and he had the oddest feeling Xu was about to bound in, rambling once again about her social life and how much it sucks at the moment. Either that or Nida complaining about Xu, Zell complaining about the recent hot dog shortage in the Cafeteria, Irvine complaining about all the complaining or Selphie complaining about Squall not attending the wedding. All he'd received all day were complaints about one thing or the other. A few complaints came about Rinoa, but they were either from Quistis or Xu. Ten past one. Time seemed to be deliberately going slowly, just to prolong Squall's misery.  
  
[Is it me, or is this boring?] Shiva asked. [Hello in there? I'm bored out of my mind here! Let's do something!]  
  
'Like what?' Squall asked.  
  
[I dunno, go into Balamb! Let's go watch all the ravers coming out of the nearby clubs back home to Balamb!]  
  
'You're a real clubber aren't you?'  
  
[Well, when I get bored the whole world lives to regret it. Take Diablos for example. I've glued his hands together through sheer boredom.]  
  
'How in the world did you do that?'  
  
[It's amazing what I can get your brain to conjure up Squall…]  
  
'Oh brother…all right…I'll go into Balamb if you sort Diablos out.'  
  
[You got it.] Shiva agreed to his terms as Squall left his room to go out. He needed the fresh air anyway. As he approached the exit he caught sight of Quistis on a bench next to the water. He went up to her cautiously.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked. She looked up at him.  
  
"Am I making a mistake Squall?" she asked in return. "Tell me…what were you going to say before Seifer showed up?"  
  
"I…I…I can't," Squall stuttered. "I'm sorry. I just can't. I'll get into deeper shit than I already am."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ah fuck it…I…er forget what I said! Just forget whatever the hell I just said!" he suddenly darted off, trying to avoid her next imminent line of questioning only to watch her grab his arm in desperation.  
  
"Squall…" she said softly. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine! I just…can't sleep!" he replied quickly. "I'm going out now, OK?"  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"You…you want to…to…come with me?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't sleep either. I'm too nervous."  
  
"I'm sure…"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh! Er…nothing! You can tag along if you want to! Not for long though! You've got a big day ahead of you!" Squall replied hurriedly. She let go of his arm and followed him into Balamb.  
  
[Look at all the ravers! Hey wait isn't that Zell?] Shiva asked Siren.  
  
[Seifer's stag night I'm assuming] Siren replied.  
  
"Zell?" Squall asked puzzled. "Why the hell are you pissed?"  
  
"Party baby!" Zell exclaimed, waving his bottle in the air. "It's fucking good you know!"  
  
"Why the dodgy accent?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Accent? Where? What? Huh?" Zell tossed his head around aimlessly.  
  
"He's too pissed to care," Squall whispered.  
  
"What ho my friends! How is that darling little tea party of yours going? Did the teddy bear and the rag doll turn up or did that crazy pilgrim chase em off?" Zell stumbled over to Quistis with a goofy smile on his face. She looked from Zell to Squall nervously, literally begging Squall to drag her away.  
  
[Uh oh. Irvine and Seifer at 2 o'clock!] Shiva warned Squall as Seifer and Irvine made their way over to them.  
  
"Hey lookey here Irvy! It be Quistis!" Seifer said cheerfully. "And she brought a friend!"  
  
"Is that Squall I see over there?" Irvine asked, standing directly in front of Squall. Squall sighed.  
  
"I'm right in front of you Irvine," he replied.  
  
"So you are! Well, you are a fast walker ain't ya Squally boy? Huh? Huh? Huh!"  
  
"I'm…gonna go now…" Squall quickly started to edge away from Irvine as he followed Squall's gaze.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Quistis added hurriedly, not wanting to stick around at all. Aside from Xu on the odd occasion, neither of them was accustomed to being around drunks, so obviously they were eager to escape. Squall made a break for the harbour followed closely by Quistis. They managed to get there without being followed by the others.  
  
"Close call," Squall said. "They're out of their minds."  
  
"Completely," Quistis agreed. "If Seifer's like that at the wedding it's all over, I swear. I'm not marrying a drunk." Squall laughed a little but restrained the rest when Quistis gave him an intrigued glance.  
  
"It's getting really late now…you should head back…"  
  
"Yeah…Oh, and Squall!"  
  
"Yeah?" he watched as she came up closer to him.  
  
"I'm probably not going to see you for a while now, seeing as you won't be at the wedding so…" she leant over and kissed his cheek gently. "Goodbye. I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," he replied, watching her walk away. He stood on the harbour's edge and looked down onto the water at his reflection. He sighed heavily.  
  
[Squall…you're exhausted. Let's head back too.] Shiva said in a concerned way.  
  
'OK…' he replied. He looked up at the clear night's sky as all the stars twinkled down on him. 'OK…'  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Garden Announcement, Garden Announcement, Commander Squall you have a call from President Laguna. Please pick up your receiver," the familiar voice of Xu echoed through Garden. Squall was fast asleep, unable to hear Xu at all.  
  
[You gotta speak up honey he can't hear ya!] Shiva hollered, knowing full well that Xu couldn't hear her.  
  
"Commander Squall! There's a call for you here from President Laguna! Please pick up your receiver!" Xu called again. Squall's eyes winced yet remained shut.  
  
[Ooh, ooh, just a little louder, then you'll have his attention] Shiva said. She could tell Xu was growing impatient.  
  
"Squall! Your dad wants to speak to you! Pick up your fucking receiver!" Xu yelled. Squall jolted up out of bed.  
  
"What the fuck…" he muttered. He looked over at his bleeping receiver. "Oh…I see…" he got up out of bed, picked up the receiver and pressed a button. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey son!" Laguna's familiar friendly voice came down the line.  
  
"Oh hyne…it's you…" Squall sighed. "What is it now? I'm in no mood for a mission today father."  
  
"No mission on today my boy! I have a wedding to attend! Why aren't you awake yet? It starts soon!"  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Too busy…"  
  
"Sure as fuck you're busy. Listen Squall; this is Quistis' wedding here. I think somehow she'd want you to be there."  
  
"Well I can't get there."  
  
"Bullshit. Squall, I know how you feel about her…"  
  
"Then you also know exactly why I can't go. I refuse to sit and watch the woman I love get married to some drunken half wit who I can't stand!"  
  
"Well then, don't go to watch. Go and do something." Laguna hung up his end of the receiver. Squall held his receiver out in front of him for a few seconds before replacing it on his desk.  
  
[The dude's got a point you know] Shiva commented. [You have to do something Squall…otherwise, she'll never know how you feel and you'll rot like a pathetic corpse that's just been run through a blender.]  
  
'Say what?' Squall asked, completely confused.  
  
[Just listen to your old man Squall. He's right. You know he is. Go over there and do something! Make a difference!]  
  
'All right…I will. I will! I'll do just that! Thanks Shiva!' Squall jumped up off of his bed and ran to take a shower. If he were to do anything, he'd have to act quickly.  
  
~~***~~  
  
The hall was packed full of people: Quistis' foster family, her friends, Raijin and Fujin, Cid and Edea, Zone and Watts, Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone. Quistis stood by the doors into the main hall alone, nervously biting her lip. Irvine came up next to her.  
  
"Your foster father is giving you away huh?" he asked. She nodded in response. He leant over to her so that only she could her what he was about to say. "You're making a terrible mistake. You know that." Irvine then proceeded in walking into the hall. What had he meant by that? Was something going to happen to make this whole thing a disaster? Quistis' foster father went to her side.  
  
"Come on Quistis. It's time," he said hoarsely. She looked at him nervously as he took her arm up in his. "You'll be all right." She simply nodded to him, but she didn't believe him for a second. As he lead her out, she watched the sea of faces turn their focus onto her. The nerves she had bottled down started to build up. Was she doing the right thing here? Her father left her by Seifer's side as he took her hand. Seifer smiled at her confidently. She focused her attention on the registrar; the ceremony began.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Squall ran as fast as he could. Shiva and Diablos ran alongside him. The Lionheart occasionally beat itself against Squall's leg, but he ignored it. He had to hurry. He was running out of time.  
  
[I'm not built for all of this!] Shiva called to Squall. [I'm not a good runner!] At that moment Diablos, who was flying, took her up in his arms and into the sky above Squall. [Oh…er…thanks…]  
  
[No problem] Diablos replied. Squall smiled.  
  
"Come on you two!" he called up to them. "We're losing time here! We've got to speed up!"  
  
[Squall! I see it! It's several miles up ahead!] Diablos called down to Squall.  
  
"All right! Let's pick it up!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
The registrar looked from Quistis to Seifer. She smiled at them. She then focused her attention on the witnesses.  
  
"If there is anyone here, who feels that these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace," she said loudly. Selphie wished that Squall were with them. He'd object. No doubt about it. There was a silence of about three seconds before the door to the hall burst open. In the doorway stood Squall, Shiva and Diablos, all were looking pretty worn out. Quistis turned to face them in surprise.  
  
"Squall?" she asked. "Why are you here?" Selphie leapt up and down happily and, in a fit of sheer joy, hugged Rinoa. Squall took a deep breath.  
  
"I…I have to tell you something," he replied. "I should have told you this a long time ago. I wish I hadn't left it this long. I don't know if I'm too late now or not." Quistis felt herself start to get emotional.  
  
"What Squall…what is it? Tell me." She looked at him desperately. Irvine, Zell and Laguna nodded at Squall approvingly. Squall took another deep breath.  
  
"I…I love you!" he yelled. Everyone gasped in horror, especially Seifer. Selphie had a happy smile plastered all over her face. She was thrilled, no ecstatic, no; she was way beyond ecstatic. "I had to tell you how I felt before you went on with this…or I'd probably be miserable for the rest of my life! I can't keep things from you for too long, you know that! I just had to tell you…I love you so much!" Squall felt tears come to his eyes, so he quickly wiped them away. He took a step backward, ready to leave. Quistis' eyes welled up with tears. She removed the veil and looked from Squall to Seifer. She smiled at Seifer as tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"Are you all right?" Seifer asked her.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry Seifer…I'm sorry…I hope you can forgive me for this…goodbye," she thrust the flowers into his hands and made a dash for Squall. She fell straight into his arms.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in an alarmed manner.  
  
"I was just waiting for you to tell me, I've been waiting and waiting for so long," she sobbed. "I love you too Squall." As she kissed him loud cheers and screams were heard, mainly from the ecstatic Selphie.  
  
"Go Squally! You did it! You got the woman you love! Wahoo!" Selphie squealed with delight. Rinoa leapt up and down clapping her hands. Zell cheered and jumped about.  
  
"You go Squall! You go!" Irvine yelled. Quistis stopped kissing Squall for a moment.  
  
"Let's run away," she said. He smiled and nodded at her. He held out her chain whip to her. She took it from him and threw it to Selphie. Squall picked up on her idea and threw his Lionheart to Selphie as well.  
  
"We'll be back for those!" he yelled to her. Quistis pulled Squall out of the hall and far away.  
  
[That's so cute, ah happily ever after] Shiva sighed dreamily. She held Diablos' hand and smiled. [We'll all live happily ever after won't we?]  
  
[Yep. You bet we will.] He replied cheerily. For a few seconds they stood there in each other's embrace when reality suddenly hit them.  
  
[Wait a sec…Squall! Squall come back!] Shiva called, darting off after Squall followed closely by Diablos. Seifer laughed.  
  
"You OK Seify?" Selphie asked. He nodded.  
  
"I guess I couldn't keep them apart," Seifer smiled pleasantly. "They do make a kinda cute couple, and he fought hard for her. All that matters now is that they're both happy, wherever they're headed."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaah! The end! It's the end! Noooooo! Ah I'll get over it. So it all turns out roses for Squall after all. Good for him. And at least Seifer didn't flip out. What an understanding guy…will there be a sequel? I do not know, that is up to you to decide. My Nirvana thing was real cool, especially when my mate Ryan lost his shoe in the moshpit and the lead singer (who really looked like Kurt Cobain) held it up and threw it back into the moshpit. Ryan was so gutted. It was all soaked in beer too. Anyways, that's all from me, later days! (Hwoarang Girl do you remember Ryan Dean-Corke? Well that's the Ryan I'm on about.) 


End file.
